


If you are the Sun I'll be the Moon

by vinczu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Humor, Multi, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinczu/pseuds/vinczu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Soulmate AU] Hinata is afraid, she really is. Naruto after three years of military service is finally back, and she is happy. She really is. But she can't touch him, she just can't what if he isn't her soulmate. What if he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Morning

**_"What we find in a soulmate is not something wild to tame but something wild to run with.”_ **

 

**[Good Morning]**

 

“Good Morning!” she said while smiling brightly “No…Not good.” she huffed “One more time…” her black hair fell forward with the zest. “Good Morning!” her eyes sparkled. Those light orbs shimmered with joy. “Long time no see, how are you?” her reflection mocked her, smiling sweetly. “No, no stick to small steps.” she said twirling around and leaving in hurry.

 

The Hyuuga Manor was just like every other day. Quiet yet fast steps echoed through the halls, small whispers bouncing from wall to wall.

Hinata couldn’t help but smile while she pulled on her boots. The air was chilly and she had to pull her coat tighter around her. January seemed endless this year, she thought and watched as the small white cotton balls followed her step. When nobody watched she blown big clouds and followed her creations way up into the air.

Even though she wasn’t so fond of winter she was fine with it being this long this year. She bowed before the Manor, saying goodbye every resident, she opened the large wooden gate and after closing it she jogged down the street. The snow assembled into little piles on the concrete and on the roofs making it seem like someone sprinkled sugar on everything.

She greeted all of her neighbours as she made her way to the old nursery. Her steps becoming slower as she came closer and closer to her goal. The cold she felt before disappeared as the ever present blush started to sneak up her neck.

When Hinata arrived at the small garden gate her embarrassment peaked. Her hand rested on the top of the carved leaf, without noticing she was already pinch down the wood.

How could she be like this, when she still didn’t meet him? She threw a last experimenting look at her clothes and she was ready to step up her game.

“Hinata?” a cheerful voice made her literally jump.

She pushed the door open falling head first into the garden. She managed to grab the fence just in time to break her fall. She blinked several times before her brain could recognize who was behind her, her heart already knew miles ago.

“He-he, still the same huh?” the blond culprit asked holding out his hand to help the doe eyed maiden up.

“Na…Naruto-kun!” she uttered collecting herself and standing up leaving the helping hand alone. She examined her long time crush the boy went to Army service three years ago, right after they finished high school.

Naruto became taller and his shoulders boarder, she felt a shiver run down her spine from the bright smirk which played on the guy’s tan face.

“G…Good Mornin…” she heard herself say dumbly.

For a minute or so Naruto stared at her then reciprocated the gesture, smiling even brighter.

Hinata wondered if the sun just became paler in comparison to the boy and side stepped so Naruto could finally come through the door. The mornings were always a hassle in the nursery and she could already hear the kids giggling. She spun around her heels and met kind brown eyes, plus a half hidden face with questioning looks.

“Hinata, here for the cousins?” Iruka sked and watched the Hyuuga heirs face change color.

“N…No! I just came to visit before my…my morning classes.” her hands flew up and made a sorry excuse to hide her embarrassment.

Iruka sent her an understanding smile and poked his companion’s side.

“That’s really nice of you Hinata!” Naruto eschewed her and now faced the flustered girl. “You changed a lot!” he said grinning, making Hinata’s blush deepen.

She could feel the tell-tale signs of her old fainting habit. Hinata took a step back in wain before she could feel an arm wrap around her. The familiar feeling made her heart slow down.

“Kiba-kun!” her voice was full with gratitude.

“Oi, is your falling habit back?” the ruffled guy asked with a huff. He looked up and found the cause. “Oh, I see.” his voice was almost a whisper, and a smirk graced his lips.

Earning a little huff and a glare from his childhood friend.

“Yo Naruto! Long-time no see!” Kiba shook the blonde’s hand, glancing at Hinata while the Uzumaki started to ramble around and about.

She watched the boy mesmerised before her peripheral vision caught Kiba point at his watch. She looked down her own and with a shrike she bowed before running down the street.

Kiba snickered and watched her leave.

“Well, that was rather surprising.” Kakashi said closing the gap between the three of them.

“What?” Kiba asked, whistling fro Akamaru

“You don’t see the Hyuuga walk to school, and she is the hier none the less.”

“Yeah, where is the super luxus black car from before?” Naruto asked lazily fighting with his scarf.

“Oh, that.” Kiba smiled “Hinata hated it so she begged, and now she can go on foot.” he explained and patted Akamaru’s head who finally decided to join the party too.

“Oh I see…” the lieutenant said “Is she your mate?”

The other guys froze on spot. Naruto was the first to recover

“Kakashi-sensei, that’s kinda rude, you know…” but glanced at Kiba waiting to satisfy his curiosity.

“Nah, she still didn’t found her mate.” he pulled up his hoodie showing of his side, four full symbols craved into his skin. “I already have Shino tho.” he said grinning.

Naruto flinched, envy and joy swirled in his chest, and he boxed Kiba’s side playfully.

“Does she come here often?” Kakashi pressed on the matter.

“Nah,” Kiba smirked, glancing at Naruto who was now playing with Akamaru. “today she came for the new spectacle.”

 

 


	2. Circle Dance

_**"Dancing with the foot is one thing but dancing with the heart is another."** _

 

**[Circle Dance]**

She still had time, Naruto’s remo still lasted for a whole month, thanks to his squad leader. Hinata sighed, she had met up with the blonde guy several times. However she ran away each time finding a new excuse to avoid contact.

She was embarrassed beyond words, her time was slowly slipping away. If this was to go on any longer, she sighed again. She was going to regret it for sure.

Hinata was sitting at the local coffee, waiting for her cousin to show up. The snow was falling again, slowly enveloping everything outside. She smiled, she loved to watch the snow, it was like every little white dot danced till they hit the floor, and joined up into a blanket.  
Her phone lay on the small coffee table, glowing then darkening again.

Hinata listened to the small chatter around the cosy little shop. This was one of her favourite spots in town, so whenever she had an appointment she tried desperately make the other party chose this little shop.

It was small but always packed, old furniture and all kind of cups, Hinata doubted there were two of the same kind. The lack of formality made this place so much homier, she leaned back in her chair. If this table was open she always chose it, the window looked to the street and she could see the passer byes. Whenever someone new came she would guess their life story.

Examining her hands she realized how the cold made them crispy and scarred. She dug through her bag for her hand cream. When she finally found it she smeared it into the dry skin, and her favourite smell attacked her nostrils. The apple and cinnamon, just like pie.

She smiled and looked back to her hands, her sweater’s sleeves were pushed up and she could see her marks. She considered herself lucky, yet unlucky at the same time. Her markings were on both of her hands, however they weren’t dark or scar like. Others often had anxieties about their marks, but she was truly lucky, hers were a soft shade of pink, almost hidden from the eyes of others.

Hinata already had three marks so if everything went right her fourth would be when she finally finds her soulmate. Her dark lock fell forward as she sighed, letting go of some bitter feelings. She loved Naruto, however that didn’t mean that he would be her soulmate, just like it would mean the same in the other way around. Just because someone is your soulmate doesn’t mean the automatically love you for the rest of your life.

She mused, and almost missed her phones little bell like sound. She pulled it to herself and opened the message displayed on the screen.

‘Sorry, Hinata! I can’t make it, I sent someone in my stead.’

Her lips curled into a small smile, Neji was an intern in the nearby hospital. No matter how much he tried sometimes it just didn’t work out. At times like these he was sure to send someone. She stood up and put on her muffler and coat before saying her goodbyes. The door opened with a familiar chime and Hinata found herself face to face with spring itself.

Hinata’s smile widened, Sakura was the one Neji sent. She haven’t seen the girl at least in two weeks.

“Sakura-chan!” she almost jump to her friend’s neck.

“Hinata!” Sakura did jump the girl however embracing her in a bear like hug. “Sorry, are you already leaving?”

“Um.” she nodded, sauntering out to the street letting the pinket close the door.

“Neji was invited to a surgery.” she explained while blowing her frozen fingers “He couldn’t say no, it is a great opportunity after all.”

Hinata nodded, she missed Sakura, who was also an intern in the Hospital just like Neji. Her department however had been placed to another wing as of last month and she could rarely make time for anything now.

“Where are we going?” the Hyuga heiress asked while, trampling into the snow making train track like lines on the road.

“Ah, yes sorry Hinata but I have already promised to go to the nursery today.” Sakura said apologetically. “Iruka needed a hand and I promised to help.”

Hinata thought about for a while, she remembered from morning that the military Jeep wasn’t there so Naruto-kun and Kakashi-san most likely were away. She contemplated the idea of running into him today, she wasn’t ready.

“Wanna come with me?” the intern asked while stopping at the junction where she had to turn right while Hinata to left.

“Yes!” she smiled brightly, she loved the kids and Iruka-sensei too.

If she would be able to meet with Naruto then that would be a plus. She thought but her stomach clenched a bit at the though.

Sakura grabbed her hand and started to pull her to the old building. They get there fast and Hinata was happy that the Jeep still didn’t come back, so chances were high that Naruto was still out. She was disappointed but relaxed a bit.

The pinket opened the old door and pushed Hinata inside.

“Iruka-sensei, we are here!” she shouted into the room. “I have a surprise guest!”

She pulled down Hinata’s coat and tossed it into a pile, the Hyuga giggled when Sakura couldn’t get her boots off.

“Is it Sasuke-kun??” a small girl ran up to them, her dark red hair following her light body as she skipped on the wooden floor.

The disappointment on her face was so vivid Hinata had to giggle again. Her little face almost broke as she looked up Sakura.

“It just you.” she said folding her hands over her chest.

“Well, I’m really sorry that I’m not enough.” Sakura said with a grimace and crouched before the little girl. “Missed me Karin-chan?” she smirked when the little kids face became the same colour as her hair.

“It’s Karin for you!” she spitted before running of.

Hinata now openly laughed.

“Funny fella huh?” Sakura pointed at the direction where the girl disappeared.

“She is cute.” Hinata said while stepping inside the lounge.

It was ages ago that she was here, she could remember somethings from her time here, but mostly from the time when she came every day to take Hanabi home. It was funny, how she made their father let her go here to kindergarten. She remembered clearly as a four years old Hanabi told their father off, and made him come with her every morning.

Those times were the best, she could always peak into Naruto’s life. She was a total stalker back then, she laughed again earning a questioning quirk from Sakura’s eyebrow. She shake her head and smiled brightly.

“Just remembered something funny.” she explained, and followed the girl into the living room.

This was the play room, at least fifteen little devils sat on the floor listening to Iruka-sensei. They listened so nicely she was sure that they were under some kind of spell.

“Ah, Sakura and Hinata?” Iruka looked at them and his weary smile brightened up. “Just in time!”

Hinata waved to her little cousins, the twins were only five and still came here occasionally when no one from their family could take care of them all day. Their faces were like the sun when they saw her, and were already shaking from happiness.

“We came to have fun with you guys!” Sakura said “We are here to teach you a circle dance!!” she shouted her voice full with joy.

The kids jump up, only Karin remained seated and puffed up her cheeks. “Don’t wanna!” she said.

Iruka sighed, and clapped. “Everyone follow Sakura’s and Hinata’s instructions, it will be fun I promise.” a girl run up to Iruka. “Yes Ami-chan?”

The little girl pointed at herself making Iruka crouch down, then she whispered into his ears.

He smiled and nodded, then took the little girl into his hands and stood next to the girls.

“First of all!” Sakura said while storming over to Karin “Everyone get a pair.” she said while grabbing the girl and hugging her to so she wouldn’t squirm.

“Hey, you…” Karin grumbled and pushed herself as far from Sakura’s embrace as she could “…I don’t wanna be your pair…” she shirked.

Hinata saw that her cousins already formed a pair, so she still stood without a pair, till a little smirking white haired guy run to her and grabbed her long sweater.

“I’ll be your pair…” he said in a voice which betrayed his confident face.

Hinata smiled and crouched down “Okay, what’s your name?”

“Sui…Suigetsu” he said now with more bravely.

She smiled and he beamed back, Hinata stood up taking the little guy’s into her hers. She found it funny how easily she could touch anyone expect Naruto. Even if this guy was over ten years younger than her, he could still be her soulmate, still she held his hand without a second though.

“Alright!” Sakura said still standing her ground with the fighting Karin. “Iruka-sensei will start the music and we will show you how it’s done.” she smirked. “Try to catch up.”

Her challenge waved through the kids and their little faces showed determination. Hinata could feel Suigetsu holding her hands with more power. It was nice how Sakura could make everyone motivated in seconds, it was one of her aspect that Hinata herself loved.

The music started, and Hinata recognised it immediately, this was a folk songs remix, so that little kids wouldn’t find it boring. She explained the steps, which were really easy to follow. The idea was that every pair danced for a bit then they changed pairs according the order Sakura explained.

It was fun, she really enjoyed herself, forgetting all the worries from before. She danced around twirling, dancing, clapping and after a while even singing with Iruka. She had so many fond memories of this little nursery and her younger days came flooding back.

Her pair changed again this time it was Sakura who smirked at her, and changed the routine to one of the dances she knew from their game nights. And Hinata followed right after her. They were already out of rhythm, but she didn’t care both of their face were pink from the movements and they enjoyed themselves, and after a while it came to changing partner again.

Her hand was taken and now Iruka smiled at her, twirling her around princess style. And they swayed while both of them laughed.

**I**

Naruto opened the door, and found some shoes he couldn’t place. Had Iruka-sensei guest today. He couldn’t remember Iruka telling him anything that morning. He shrugged and tossed his boots to the side, and let Kakashi do the same.

“Oi!” before he could say anymore, Kakashi shushed him and pointed to the playroom, where music flowed out.

They made their way to the door and peaked in the room where, three grown up and a herd of little kids. They were dancing, Kakashi smirked and before Naruto could announce their arrival he stopped him again.

So they remained silent and watched the kids and their friends twirl around, they were all giggling and laughing. Naruto first followed Sakura’s movements, and enjoyed how she made the kids grimace every time it was time to be her pair.

Then his stare left the pinket and it slid over to the Hyuga who was laughing heartedly, she danced with a little girl and twirled her around making the little girl giggle. He remembered Hinata from high school and even from before, but he couldn’t remember her laughing this much. He smiled and watched leaning to the doorframe, then something happened and Sakura broke the pattern.

She took Hinata’s hand and made her move a way which was definitely not for a nursery group. They had fun, and the two girls moved in such a coordinated pattern that it just had to be something behind it.

The kids just like the two onlookers stopped and watched the grownups dance to their heart content. Before he could move, Kakashi stepped in and Sakura finally glanced at their direction smirking, she made Hinata twirl so she now danced with Iruka who – from God knows where- brought his ball dance repertoire back and grabbed Hinata’s hand.

Sakura now in Kakashi’s hand laughed and made Kakashi dance the girl part in her little dance grabbing him and leaning over him, letting Naruto’s squad leader almost touch the floor. The kids half in awe and half in hysterical laugh clapped.

**I**

Hinata enjoyed herself, her cheeks pink and her heart beat skyrocketed when Iruka let her body down once again. She laughed when he lifted her again twirling and letting her hand go so her next partner could take his place.

She turned and hold out her hands just to freeze on the spot. The sunny face which greeted her made her stop altogether. Naruto held out his hands to grab the girl and sway on with the silly little performance they were so heartedly into till now.

Her heart skipped a beat when the said hand almost grabbed hers, she slipped them away, and turned on her heels. Then in a low wave like movement she was out the bear hug she could feel coming right after her hands were taken away. Her feet swiftly skipped and with easy water like moves she was out of the room.

Her boots never were so easy to put on, and she with her coat in her hands was already halfway out the door.

“Hinata?!!” Sakura’s voice was half amused half concerned and Hinata knew why.

“I…I have to g…go!” she panted, already running down the street.

“See you tomorrow!!” she shouted after the heiress.

Then she turned back to the dumbfounded Naruto who stood in the door with her. “You moron, she was having fun too….” she pointed at him,

“What did I do?” she shrieked and followed her inside. “Where are you going tomorrow?”


	3. Games

_**“A goal without a plan is just a wish.”** _

 

**[Games]**

 

The next day Hinata stood before Ino Yamanaka’s door. Humiliated from the day prior, gripping down on her old tin cookie jar, fretting. She just waited she was late, she was never late before, now she was embarrassed to show her face.

It was game night, or girl night if you will, but sometimes even some of the guys from class showed up. Ino loved her nights. She made them big, and funny and loud. She was sure to put out at least five fliers in the block so no neighbour could complain later.

She saw one on the mailbox, she Ino was ready to rock it tonight. She sighed then knocked half-heartedly hoping that the ground would open up under her feet and it would just swallow her up.

Well rather then that a quiet grumpy blonde opened the door. “Oh, hi Hinata, come in.” she opened the door and invited to surprised Hyuga in.

She sauntered in and put the jar down, just so it could be snatched away by Kiba and Shino. She giggled while she peeled her thick coat off, leaving her boots behind she run to the living room. The place was already ready, table and couch pushed to the side so whatever game Ino prepared, they could just start right away.

“Oi Hinata!” Kiba yelled two cookies already showed into his mouth.

Shino sat right next to him and he just nodded knowingly.

Hinata loved this goofballs, they were her childhood friends. They were closer to her then any of the girls, and when they found out that they were each other’s soulmates. Hinata’s face still became light pink at the thought, it was really nice seeing her best friends coming together, and not just on the friendship level. She could still remember all the struggle that it caused her to hide this idiots.

“Hello,” she looked around, she could see the console already put out. She sighed. “Where is everyone else?”

She sat next to Kiba taking the cookie jar away and shutting it firmly before the wolf appetited guy could eat every bit.

Ino came in with a tray and several beverages. “Well it seems like this is all for today.” she sighed and put the things down to the table.

The others looked at her questioningly.

“Well,” she started glancing at Hinata “Naruto’s squad has been called back.”

Hinata stiffened, her eyes never leaving the quirks of the wooden table. “But their remo is sti…”

“No, unfortunately, in Kumo some idiot bombed a whole complex including a hospital.” Ino’s voice radiated sadness, and Hinata could feel how Kiba shrunk.

They sat in silence for a while before Ino resumed her speech. “Sakura asked for permission to go too.” she said her voice breaking here and there. “That goody two shoe…really.”

“But she isn’t…” Kiba started to just to get interrupted by Shino.

“No she is a military doctor after all.”

“Plus she has the power of a bull.” Ino finished. A small smile gracing her worried face. “Naruto is a good soldier too, so I heard.”

Hinata felt her heart clench, what if yesterday was her only chance. What if her friends died? Now she wasn’t going to be able to shut the TV off till they came back. Her old habit of wringing her hands came back. It’s alright after all Naruto is a military soldier, he is capable and strong, and he has Sakura too. He has Sakura. Sakura is strong and smart, she is on par with Neji in the medical field plus her strength training and all the boot camps she used to go to made her an iron lady.

They will be alright, they have to be all right.

Ino’s clapping broke her musing and she snapped her head so she was on eye level with the blonde storm.

“But they went there as peacekeepers so it will be all right!” she said with controller already in her hand and pushed the on button. “I even promised her some video footage from today’s session.”

Hinata could already see the blinking red dot on the top of the Tv and her soul lifted when Ino twirled into the recording almost shouting out for Sakura to better listen and watch. Of course she even mentioned coming home unscratched plus with some hotties.

**I**

It was almost a month now, Hinata felt miserable, her heart strings were so much tangled she was afraid she would just die one morning. She was watching news nonstop, and trying to contact Sakura, without any success whatsoever.

Her body slumped down into her old cushion, hugging her cell phone. Today was one of Ino’s night outs, but Hinata already told her, she is only okay if they stay at home. Meaning that they would make yet another useless recording of them dancing, playing, and talking. Who even knows if they got any of this things?

She sighed, her priority should have been university the coming month, and she still had that family thing with Toneri who she haven’t seen in years, and now he just shows up again. Her heart felt like a cement block which was drowning her fast, making her sink deeper and deeper into a cold and dark place. Which she wasn’t ready to face, and she wouldn’t even have to. She shrugged, shaking her head, then jumping up and tossing her cell to the side and drowning herself in her studies instead.

It was already dark outside when she finally knocked on the Yamanaka’s door, the reply came immediately.

“Finally!!” Ino said scooping her up and tossing her into the apartment. “Just how bad is this habit going to be girl?” she pushed her into the living room which was empty except a pile of fresh cookies and tea.

“Where are the others?” she asked frightened.

“Hm, tonight it’s just you and me.” she grinned. “Don’t be afraid nothing bad happened.” she reassured the pale girl.

They sat down and Ino pushed an empty mug before Hinata then poured her some tea. “Chamomile, it will calm your nerves.” she smiled.

Hinata nodded and sipped into the sweet tea, glad that she had a girlfriend like Ino. “Thank you Ino!” she beamed.

“Don’t mention it, but Hinata let’s talk business.” she put her own flowery mug down and her face turned more serious than the Hyuga could ever recall. “I work on my graduation work.”

She nodded, Ino was a senior year philosophy and psychology student at the local Collage.

“My theme is Marks and their significant in today’s society.” she waited till Hinata’s face showed understanding. “I have a confession to make.” Ino slumped down bowing her head in an apologetically manner. “I used you and the others as models.”

Hinata was only stopped by the iron grip around her wrist, otherwise she would have already been out of the apartment. She looked down to her imprisoner, it was rude, to try and analyse others markings, some even thought about it like a taboo which was never meant to be broken. Even though Hinata wasn’t one of those people she was quiet shocked to realize that one of her best friends analysed her bonds and marks and their meanings.

“I haven’t…I didn’t show it anyone.” Ino said quietly, slowly forcing Hinata back to the ground. The blonde put a rather thick pile of paper on the table, her face was shadowed in shame. “I wanted to show you and ask your permission.”

Hinata’s eyes narrowed, a glint of surprise dancing in them. She pulled the stock to herself and opened the first page where a capital H stood. Just like Ino said her name was never mentioned through the entirety of the dissertation.

“R..Rather than reading I would like to hear it f…from you.” her stutter only surfaced when she was under stress or on occasions when her embarrassment was way too high for her to handle. It was the later.

Ino’s face brightened up and she pulled the papers from Hinata. “You should know I’m only sorry because I didn’t do it with your permission, however I would have done it either way.” she said risking a smirk.

Hinata folded her hands over her chest, Ino had sometimes stepped over boundaries but did was over the top. “W…Who else?”

Ino looked up, her turquoise eyes met the pale lavender and she smiled again. „Everyone…”

“INO!!!” the Hyuga smite on the table with such power it squeaked under her hands.

“What it really interests me,” the blonde culprit confessed “plus I am worried about you guys.”  
she sighed. “Like Sakura waiting around for Sasuke-kun, pushing Chouji over the last years so he would leave this damned country so he could finally meet his destined. Even Neji took his sweet time informing Ten Ten that no matter what he would stay with her!!”

“And you!” she pointed at Hinata who shrunk at the feisty glance Ino shat at her. “You just sit around waiting for…for I don’t even know what.”

They sat in silence, Ino huffed after her outrage which must have been piled up over the last years watching over her friends. Hinata pushed up her sleeves showing her marks which Ino saw million times before, but now she showed it not just a friend but someone who would help her understand them.

It’s not like she didn’t know most about them, everyone looked up the guide telling them what those things on their bodies meant. And Hinata wasn’t better, every time a new showed up she promptly looked for the explanation. “T…Tell me then…” she whispered.

“Thank you,” Ino patted the girls hand and dragged her index finger over the marks on Hinata’s arm. “I have seen them many times but never so openly.” she smiled and pushed off her shirt’s neckline so Hinata could see her marks too. “Later in exchange I’ll talk about mine?” she winked.

Hinata giggled and nodded, after all she was still very grateful for a noisy friend like Ino.

“So, Sakura told me you avoided contact with Naruto over the last days. So I conclude that you think your last mark is the fourth.”

Hinata nodded “Almost every Hyuga had four in the past, even Neji-niisan.”

“I see.” Ino took mental notice of this phenomenon. “Well even so it doesn’t mean that you would be the same.” she smiled. “We became close when you had all three of them, could you show me the order?” she asked.

So the pale girl did motioning her right arms upper symbol a circle. Well it was more like a drop shape turned to the side, with a dot in the middle. “Empathy.” Ino said knowingly.

Hinata smiled and proceeded to the next one still on her right arm, three thick line with a fourth crossing over it. “Friends.” Her last one was on her left inner arm a triangle with a line on the upper corner crossing through it.

“Transcend…” Ino mused for a moment, then smirked. “Just as I thought I am a genius!” she said with triumph.

Hinata looked at her sulking and with questions in her pale eyes.

“Let’s see!” the blonde ripped the first page from the stock and grabbed a pen from God knows where. Drawing up Hinata’s first mark. “Empathy is often considered as a kind sign but it’s not always the case, it could mean pity too. Just because you fell empathy doesn’t mean you are a kind soul.” she explained “However knowing you,” she smiled “this is more on the nice side, living in that environment. Secluded from the outside world most of the time with your own rules. The ability to feel empathy for another being is a miracle in itself.”

“The Hyuga isn’t like that anymore Ino…” Hinata sulked at the conclusion that her friend drew.

“I know, still I am talking in big truths.” she smiled drawing up the sticks next. “When did you get them?”

“The first at six, the second at thirteen, and third when I became eighteen.” Hinata said and rolled her sleeves back down trying to calm herself with the tea.

“I see,” she frowned down the paper for a bit “Friends usually signals a big heart, and I have seen many people with this symbol but none in our group.” she pushed the pens end to her lower lip. “It’s really funny how the silent one is the one who treasures her friends the most.” she smiled when Hinata jumped a bit. “Well it’s because your big heart after all.” Ino giggled.

“Ah, but transcend is a hard one…” she leaned into the table resting her face on the cool wood. “It could mean many things even for me who know a lot about you, and am your friend. ” she sighed tapping with the pen on the table, sometimes pushing her mug with it. “Does it mean you transcended from your old self and you became someone new?” she turned her head “Does it mean something big is about to happen which will change you or your world?”

“Argh…..it’s hard.” she grumbled into the wood.

“You wrote forty pages of it though….” Hinata snipped her tea and looked down the ponytailed mess on the table.

“Because it’s fun, it’s shows your personality, even if you want to hide it.” she pointed at her own marks “They tell a story about you, your own history and you can try and lie yourself about it; it still stays there.” she huffed and leaned back letting her head hang back showing off her long neck. “The fact that you and your soulmates last mark is the same is fascinating.”

“You really love this,” the pale girl poured some tea for Ino and snapped a cookie too. “and going through other’s personal things….”

“It’s my passion.” Ino drew circles into the air, finally pointing at Hinata “Speaking of soulmates! Let’s talk about Naruto~kun” she smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://eighthourday.com/wp-content/files_mf/1315598811Manifest_4.jpg


	4. Gift

_**“Every gift from a friend is a wish for your happiness.”** _

 

**[Gift]**

 

_Her breath was fanning over his skin, all those little gasp and pants lingering in his ear. That rapid heartbeat and the honey covered voice. His eyes couldn’t focus but he felt silk like hair caressing his chest, and those little lips just a breath away…_

“Hey Dobe!” Sasuke’s shrill voice broke his dream, he wake with a rapid heart and a fast hand on his gun.

When Naruto was finally able to focus his sight he found himself in the infirmary. Next to him Sakura just inserted something into his arm, while shouting out different orders. Naruto couldn’t understand half of them. Looking around the first thing he knew right away, that the rebels had attacked.

When did that exactly happen?

“Naruto!” Sakura snapped her fingers several times before the boy finally looked at her. “You were hit pretty badly on your shoulder.”

He could hear her, but it was like her voice was coming from the other side of the room, like a thick glass wall was between them. That’s right, there were a bombing again, he shook his head. The ringing just came, and he almost lost what Sakura told him.

“Concentrate, you idiot!” Sakura snapped, her gloved hand already fumbling over his shoulder, he felt the dull pain. “I am going to relocate this, brace yourself.” her stern voice hid sentiment, Naruto could tell without any difficulty.

Before he could even consider the meaning of those words he felt her iron grip over the joint and then with a snap it was back in original place.

“Sasuke-kun, sit and let me see that injury!” she ordered the raven boy who stood beside his bedside till now.

He looked over his comrade, his face had a scar over his eye, but he still looked fine. Well Naruto considered his reluctance to listen to their friend ‘looking fine’. A faint smirk graced his features and he shook his head, sitting down Naruto’s bed.

The three of them argued for a while before Naruto’s hearing came back and his voice dropped to the normal volume. Sakura told them that the one bomb which decided to walk into was the last before the tracking squad get to the perpetrators and smoke them out.

She told them that their stay was prolonged until the temporary hospital was back up and the bomb squad and searcher had finished their jobs.

“Thanks Sakura-chan!” Naruto beamed and tried to rotate the injured joint, without any success.

She wrinkled her nose, a sign Naruto knew from their childhood, she was about to cry but she was fighting it. “Thank Sasuke-kun, he dragged your drenched ass here…” her eyes glazed over.

“Yeah, where is Teme?” the boy asked searching around the room.

A ragged sigh escaped Sakura “He…he went to his next station, telling he was alright right after I took care of his scar.”

Naruto rolled his eyes, that was Sasuke for you, he was always where the ground was on fire. It was almost impossible to track his movements. He felt sorry for Sakura who with another sigh stood up and strolled out the room.

He leaned back in his bed, he was only out after his treatment for five hours, so how could Teme get away so fast. He shook his head and wanted to fold his arms behind his head, but he get a painful reminder of his mistake. He lowered his injured arm looking over the burn marks and the scars, what was he doing. How come he didn’t smell it was something fishy?

Kakashi came that night and told him that they would stay for another month as peacekeepers.

**I**

The improvised canteen was full every peacekeeper who wanted their fair share from food. Naruto was one of them, his comrade Sai sat beside him. They waited for the crowd to loosen up a bit and then they would attack the lady behind the counter.

“You should take care of that arm.” Sakura said with her laptop under her arm. The disapproving look on her face was enough for Naruto to get to the medical ward as soon as possible and change the bandages.

“Burn marks leave nasty spots.” she said while pushing herself between the boys, promptly stepping on Sai foot by the process.

“He is a nasty spot.” Sai said with a kind smile on his face, which ticked the two off right away.

After both of them graced him with a slap on the neck Sakura opened her laptop and clicked around. “I wanted to show you guys something so you would be a bit brightened up.”

“If it’s your nude pics, please reconsider.”

Naruto had to headlock Sakura so she couldn’t physically harm Sai for his last words. Well her long legs ‘somehow’ got in contact with his face. Well Naruto tried his best, for real.

While Sai wriggled on the ground nursing his face, Sakura returned to the screen with a huff.

“It’s a video from home.”

Sai squeaked something but he was promptly silenced by the nearby soldiers. They all seemed eager to see some video footage from Konoha. Sakura quirked an eyebrow the shrugged, well Ino does announce in the beginning she wants some hotties.

“Actually it’s more than one, there are longer and shorter ones, Ino sent them all last month.” She opened a folder and dragged it’s content to the video player.

Sai finally reclaimed his place beside the pink haired girl and with a bored expression, waited.

Sakura finally started the recording and the male population in the canteen were already swarming behind them.

_“Yo, Sakura!” Ino saluted clumsily and grinned “Ino here! You are missing our game night so here is it a party just for you!” she gestured to her three guest._

Shino, Kiba and Hinata sat behind the small coffee table all of them waving in their own fashion. Some of the onlookers already wolf whistled when Ino jumped the into the picture, but when they saw Hinata sitting and blushing lightly hugging her tin jar a silence fell on the room. Sakura even turned to see serous faces all around the room. While Ino’s voice continued.

_“Please show this some hotties, we are waiting for you at home!” she explained._

_“Ino!” Hinata’s stern voice broke Ino’s speech. She puffed up her cheeks. “Only Sakura will see this, right?”_

_“Ohh, off course” she winked._

Sakura rolled her eyes, well there wasn’t anything on this tape after all so she could show it to the boys at least. All the by passers, who by the way already made a movie seating ready, were just random strangers or Kumo military so it was alright.

Naruto smiled, it was a while she last saw Ino, over three years to be exact he never get the chance to meet her because of the bombing. Ino babbled on about all the things Sakura missed because she thought it was a good idea to go into a bombing zone playing doctor.

The blonde boy rested his head on his palm and remembered how the Hyuga escaped him in the nursery a month back. His face broke into a smile when Kiba grabbed Hinata and ruffled her hair. The girl was laughing heartedly and boxing lightly into the guy’s side. See she doesn’t have problem touching others.

After a while Kiba took the spotlight from Ino and started to talk about how serious business he had with that stalker the other day. Before Ino interrupted and told that the stalker was actually an admirer she dated before.

Sakura snickered, when five other guy got bored with the blond storm of girl on the screen.

While the two hard-headed idiots fought on the foreground Naruto watched as Shino braided Hinata’s hair. They chatted and eat cookies, Naruto felt funny. He wanted to be there, to eat those cookies. He frowned, he must have homesickness.

_“And now to main attraction that you all have been waiting for!”_ Ino’s voice waved through the air like a siren and all the bored guys came running back.

“Oh my…” Sakura face palmed.

“What?” before Naruto could finish a song started and Ino already dragged Hinata up.

_“Just for Sakura that little dance…”_ the room’s population doubled and the tension were so thick Naruto could bite into it.

_“…yes you know which one!” Ino said and the song made another intro loop so now both of them stood before the camera._

Now that Hinata stood up everyone could see her long legs clad in a jean shorts and dark stockings. Her big knitted white sweater looked perfect. Naruto frowned, wasn’t it still January so why the shorts.

Then all thoughts left him, the song started up beat. The two girl started to move to the beat, in sync to a little choreography. Swaying and twirling, bending. Naruto gulped and heard a throaty groan from behind.

Both of the girls had a smile and their faces beamed with happiness. All the hand movements were like a tantalizing dream.

“What is this…” Naruto whispered to Sakura who, already blushed deep red.

“It’s our thing, Ino made this dance for us,” she slumped deeper “we do this if our team wins…”

At this point the lines changed.

_“I'm fearless, I'm fearless today”_ Naruto’s eyes were glued to the screen as Hinata slowly pulled her hands over her sides, in a caressing manner. One lock of hair freed from the movements she closed her eyes.

_“I paint my face with teardrip-drops”_ _her fingers caressing her face now, painting the tear tracks. “_ _And I'm kissing underdogs._ _” and she made the most innocent kiss blow of history with a kind smile playing in the corner of her rosy lips._

That was the exact moment Naruto clapped the laptop shut.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aura Dione - Geronimo


	5. Sun

_**“Sun is alone too but it still shines.”** _

 

**[Sun]**

 

Three more weeks and they will be back in Konoha. Naruto counted the days now, after Kakashi announced his promotion and that he will be permanently back in Konoha. He would have followed his squad leader to the world’s end, but right now he was happy that it was Konoha after all.

Being a peacekeeper was boring as hell, he still had Sai and Sakura as company whenever he was off duty. They would take walks or scold each other for whatever reasons. And there was his new favourite time passing activity, watching videos addressed to Sakura.

“Aw, come on Sakura-chan!” he nagged the pink intern, who was a tired pile on top of her doss. “If you had done this, the last three years would have been so much, MUCH better!!”

Naruto sat on the floor his legs crossed and pestered the unwilling girl.

“There is no new messages this week….so leave me to die already….” she huffed hugging her pillow.

“I bet there are some which are new to ME.” he complained, not paying any attention to the bystanders, who were more than amused with this little show.

“Well it could be because they are for ME” she screeched into her pillow.

“Sakura-cha~an” the blonde guy drawled on.

“Okay, HERE!” she almost hit Naruto with the PC, her anger levels flared. “If I hear as much as a word for the next hour I’ll strangle you!” she grumbled and turned so she didn’t have to watch the grinning idiot.

“Tha…” he zipped his lips because Sakura’s eyes narrowed and he could swear he saw her hand search for her scalpel.

Naruto opened the device and searched for the folder where the pinkett store all the messages from home. They were sorted chronologically, so he put the first into the playlist. This was the dancing video which he already watched with a canteen packet with hungry wolves.

He huffed, there were several other that he watched with the others already, so skipped those through. There were some where Ino walked around city talking with citizens and announcing how brave Sakura is for leaving when her place should be right here. Naruto liked those his homesickness subdued every time he watched the blonde hurricane run through the streets.

She would capture all kind of people, some he knew, and some she decided as hot and wanted to show Sakura. He mused while clicking the next clip.

_“Today, we are going to look around the Hyuga household!” she informed ‘Sakura’ while skipping down the street._

Naruto immediately recognized the nursery and then the all too welcoming streets as the suburbs finally started, one big household after the other showed up. The Hyuga Mansion was larger than most of them, with an enormous gate almost frightening. He remembered trying to slip through those gates before Iruka grabbed him and dragged him back to his place for a lecture. He chuckled that was so many years ago now.

_“Let’s see,” Ino said while turning the camcorder around. “just for experimenting purposes. If one tried to get into the Hyuga territory, what would their punishment be.” she giggled. “Beheading sounds appropriate.”_

_“I think that would be too much.”_

Naruto’s ears perked up, this was an interesting turn. A total stranger stood before the gate, wearing a fine mantle. He had drastically light hair and his smile somehow unnerved Naruto. He leisurely leaned to the gate, his hands in his pockets, smiling at the dumbfounded girl.

_“Um,”_ Ino turned the camcorder down, so Naruto only saw the concrete. “Sorry…” _she finally pushed out._

_“No harm done,” the man continued. “After all I am not a Hyuga from the Middle Ages.” he chuckled, amused at the blonds little shriek._

_For a long time neither of said anything, then Ino turned the recorder up again, capturing the casually waiting man again. “Waiting for someone?” she asked her usual voice back._

_“Actually ye…”_

_“Sorry for making you wait.”_ Naruto stiffened. Hinata’s small voice woke him up once again.

_She opened the gates and sauntered out. “Ah, Ino. Can I help you?” she asked a smile playing on her lips._

Naruto stopped the footage, so everyone on the screen froze. He leaned back musing about the pang that he felt the moment the doe eyed girl stepped into the picture. She wore a dark coat, a fancy one. Her hair was done a different way than she usually wore it. She looked dressed up. She even apologized to the stranger for being late. Late for what.

The boy sat there Pc on his lap, and he stared at the inanimate picture of Hinata smiling. She looked different, but she looked fine. He swatted his worries away and pushed play again.

_“No, I just came to make a video message for Sakura.” she smiled into the camera. “And you guys are you going somewhere?” she asked, her voice full with curiosity._

_“Well actually we are…”_

_Hinata couldn’t finish because the stranger cut her off “We are going on a date.”_

Again the pause button was never pushed faster than now. Naruto looked at the smug face grinning at Hinata who seemed embarrassed, her cheeks dusted with pink as she avoided eye contact with any of those present.

_“Oh, my sorry for interrupting!” Ino’s voice was of a ten year old girls and she almost squeaked._

Naruto could catch Hinata’s frown and how she grabbed the hand offered to her before waving bye to the blonde.

_“Well look at that Forehead, seems like Hinata-chan finally got someone!” she said then the recording stopped._

“Your face is funny.” Sakura’s voice broke his musing as he stared at the black monitor.

She turned around so now she had a pretty good view, she caught every little facial impression Naruto made. She smirked, still hugging her pillow, when Naruto stood up leaving without a word.

**I**

Two weeks, in two weeks they will be home. Naruto pushed his weight from one leg to the other, his uniform felt way too thick. Even though it was just February now the weather in Kumo just decided to warm up.

“Hey Sai,” his comrade stood ten meters from him and was on guarding duty at the make shift hospital. “Wanna come to Konoha with me?”

His voice carried over the street and the pale guy looked at him. “No thanks…” a cold wind blew between them.

“Geh…” Naruto gagged. “Come on man, it will be fun.” he walked up to his partner.

“Military Service isn’t supposed to be fun.” Sai stated.

“We could make it fun.” he chuckled nudging the unwilling guy’s side.

“Konoha seems to be full ugly pushovers.”

Naruto had to hand it to Sai, he had a bad history with girls, the first time he met with him, he badmouthed him. Right after that he called Sakura a hag, severing every opportunity to become friends with the said girl. Somehow it still worked out, thanks for Sakura’s ‘patience.’ Right after the first video he pointed at Ino telling, she is hag number two and she should link her life with Sakura rather than bothering to search for her soulmate. Who, according to Sai must live on another planet.

He smirked at the face he made, when Sakura disagreed with him.

“Oi Uzumaki!” some Kumo soldier jogged up to him. “You going back to Konoha soon?”

Naruto nodded vehemently. “Yeah man sometimes you should visit the Ramen is the best there after all!” he said replacing his jacket.

“Well rather than food, I guess there must be a flock of pretty girls, hm?”

Both Naruto and Sai looked at the guy, but for totally different reasons.

“I mean the Haruno girl is a piece of art too but…” he continued just to be interrupted by Sai.

“You have no taste.” he glared at the guy “Or you are blind however, please consider going to a doctor.” he pointed behind him. “If possible search for a male one.” with that he closed the conversation and turned back to his reading.

Naruto shrugged, even though Sai was disagreeing, he had to confess that the girls he grew up with all turned out fine. Sakura was a cutie even from before, he smirked, if Sasuke would just grow the balls and realize his feelings. He was told several times that Ino is model material, and she knew it too, so she more then not was out with some guy on expensive dates. Neji’s fiancée looked like an ordinary girl but she had her quirks.

Then, Hinata. He stopped, Hinata was a silent type she still is but she opened up quite a bit lately. As much as he was able to tell after meeting her only twice after three years. She grew up fine. Wait did he call Hinata Hyuga fine. He froze, she was a friend. A precious friend and even though he looked at the girls like that he never once considered Hinata on the same level.

She was too timid, too bashful. She looked always untouchable.

Images of her being led away by that stranger popped up and his stomach clenched. He looked down his watch, it was lunch time. Their shift would be over soon.

“Sai it’s seems like I’m hungry…” he said patting his stomach. “let’s grab something then visit Sakura-chan!”

**I**

The last week came slower than he anticipated. He was off duty so after he eat in every restaurant that offered ramen he decided to surprise Sakura. Her duty was over, she would leave tonight.

Naruto jogged to the renovated medical ward, Sakura was easy to spot, her pink hair always showed her exact position. The boy snickered she was immersed in her laptop screen, headphones on.

He slowly got closer and closer, when he was right behind her, he grabbed he headphones cord.

_“Na…Naruto-kun is the sun an…”_ Hinata’s voice flowed through the air, filling the chatter around them.

Sakura hit paus right away, and even shut the device down, before turning to the grinning idiot, who was still holding the cord.

“Naruto…“ her voice was rasp and full with promise.

“Ah, surprise!” he said while awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

“That’s rude. You sh…”

“Were they talking about me?” he smiled and slumped next to the intern. “Let me see.” and he was already on to turn the PC back on.

“No!” Sakura held the device to her chest protecting. “These messages are for me.” she frowned.

“But they were talking about me!” he squeaked and tried to get the laptop back.

“No!” she swatted his hand away.

“But!” he frowned.

He wanted to hear the rest, that 5 seconds wasn’t enough Hinata was talking about him, he wanted to hear the rest. It didn’t help that her face was flushed and she fidgeted with her fingers. Just like back then.

“You can’t!” she said while standing up. “I even let you watch other ones that shouldn’t have seen!” her face darkened.

“B..But…” he tried once again but the girl was already walking away. “I AM THE SUN!!” he shouted after her, just to get a grimace from her.

“You are NOT that hot…”

Naruto almost jumped because of Sai’s sentence which he delivered as always with a bright smile.

**I**

In three days he will be back home, he pushed his smashed potatoes from one side of the plate to the other. Sai looked at him with indifferent face, only his words mirrored how disgusted he was with Naruto.

“I never felt this homesick before…” Naruto wailed. “not in the last three years, but this two months were hell.”

“Hm” Sai looked over him, musing then back at him. “What do you miss?”

Naruto looked up at him “What’s with the sudden interest...?” he pushed his food away yet again just to smear it with his fork again.

“Sakura gave me a book on relationships and consideration.” he explained.

“I see, well” the blonde thought about for a while “I don’t know everything…”

“Let’s rephrase it.” he said while digging his book up, opening it and searching for a while. “Do you miss Sakura?”

“Sakura just went home…” he pushed his tray over to lean down the table. “Rather than missing I envy her.”

“Sasuke-san then?” Sai resumed

“He isn’t even in Konoha…” he waved no.

“Hag number two?”

“Ino?” Naruto leaned back, stretching his back. “Well yeah, I haven’t seen her ages…”

“I see, maybe you want to see her then?” he asked skipping some pages, his eyes never leaving the book.

“Nah, I had rather meet with Hinata and the others…” he stopped.

So did Sai, who looked up with a knowing smile. “Sun girl?”

Naruto felt his ears heat up, that’s right that unfinished sentence haunted his days. He was too curious he wanted know the end. What was she about to say, they were talking about him for sure. Sakura declined any and all information regarding the matter.

She even advised him to forget it when she said her goodbyes.

“That’s interesting…” Sai mused “…the book says when you have a great desire to see someone that means you like them?” he half asked.

Naruto grinned “Yeah I like them so what.” he said crossing his hands behind his head.

“Yeah but I mean the other like.” he said.

“Other like?” the blonde asked confused.

Sai rolled his eyes, he wasn’t an expert in this kind of things, growing up in a warzone did that to you.

“Okay the book says there is a good way to fund out if you like someone the other way.” he said flipping the pages.

“Okay?” Naruto played along.

“Have you ever imagined Sakura going away with another man? Snugging with her telling them they are the only one?” he read up the noted in the book.

“Is the man Sasuke?” he didn’t get the question but whatever.

“No.”

“Then I would kick their ass!” he said a bit louder. “Even if Teme won’t confess Sakura-chan belongs to him.”

Sai nodded understanding and shoot again.

“Then what about Hag number two.” he asked.

“Ino.” Naruto corrected him.

“What about Ino?” he sked again.

“She is always with a one guy after another.” he swatted the mental image of Ino shopping while a good guy stood there waiting her with a load of bags. “She really takes her soulmate searching seriously.” he nodded to himself.

Sai thought about for a bit then final asked what he really wanted to ask all along.

“So, what if Hinata, Hinata right?” he waited for Naruto’s nod. “So what she was with another man right now, without even a glance at you?”

The blonde stopped and for the first time he thought about it. Hinata with a man. He could see her smiling at someone, her bright and cute face looking up at a stranger.

Stranger, his mind connected right away, the fair haired guy, who took her out on a date. He took her away, his mind started to fill holes, the stranger hugging Hinata’s little frame.

“Imagine her telling him, ‘You are the only one’ her voice tre…”

Sai sit there smashed potato dripping from his face and he glared at the whisker faced boy. Who glared right back at him.

**I**

That was it they were home, finally. Naruto breather in Konoha’s air deeply and smiled. Iruka already told him to stay by him for the time being so he was on his way to the nursery, Sai in toe.

“You came after all…” Sakura greeted them.

“Naruto was nagging.” Sai said replacing his bags handle on his shoulder.

“Sakura-chan, today is game night right?” Naruto asked disregarding Sai’s whining.

“Well it is…” she said surprised and a bit awkward.

“I wanna go!!” he shouted.

 

Later that day were all in Ino’s apartment which was filled old friends. Naruto looked around Sasuke would hate this, he thought snickering. Ino and Sakura bickered in the kitchen, Sai sat next to him and read again.

Someone knocked and Naruto pushed himself up to let in the others. Opening the door he found Kiba and Shino in the doorway.

“Oi, Naruto!!” Kiba hugged the blonde almost tackling him. “Happy to see you are alright.”

“Yeah..” Naruto said showing his bright white bandages off. His arm still needed healing before Sakura would call it all right tho.

“Hm just you guys?” ha asked obviously searching for the group’s smallest member.

“Ah yeah,” Kiba pushed his hands into his pockets averting his eyes. “Hinata is out of town.” he said while pushing Shino inside who was still grumbling about that Naruto didn’t notice him.


	6. Jump

_**“You cannot always wait for the perfect time, sometimes you must dare to jump.”** _

 

**[Jump]**

 

“What do you mean out of town?” Naruto followed Kiba so closely his nose almost hit the other guy’s neck, when he abruptly stopped before him.

Kiba sighed and from the corner of his eye he followed Shino’s every move. Especially when he saw his mate flinch on the contact he made with Sai. “It means she isn’t in Konoha.” he pushed, still waiting to sit beside the others.

“Where is she then?” the blond guy kept peering. There was no way Hinata was away, she was always here.

Here in Konoha, at home. She was a strong point, he couldn’t remember one occasion when Sakura told him the Hyuga left the town.

“Why are you so curious?” the said girl just joined them, finally releasing Kiba from Naruto’s hungry claws. Her hand rested on her hip and she had that distrustful look on her face which Naruto knew too well.

Naruto gulped, he couldn’t say anything other than the fact that, for some unknown reason to him, he wanted to see the girl. He wasn’t going to say that though, not to Sakura’s knowing face, when he himself didn’t get this new found emptiness’s root.

“Cookies.” he finally spit out.

“Cookies…” Sakura repeated dumbfounded.

“Yeah, on the first video, she had some right…” he said scratching the back of his neck “…I wanted to try them.”

The picket’s eyes narrowed as she examined her lifelong friend and comrade. After letting go of a sight her pose relaxed as she finally told Naruto what he wanted to know. “She has exams…” she turned joining up the already noisy group in the small living room.

The blond felt a rock roll from his shoulders and he had to flex his still bandaged arm. His lips curled into a smile as he followed Sakura.

Ino was just about to officially greet Sai and to introduce herself. Sakura stood at the side-lines knowing all too well what was coming. Her face held a smirk, and Naruto could tell she was waiting for the Hag number two exclamation.

When Sai choose to call Ino ‘Miss Beautiful’ instead Naruto needed all his power to hold back a rampaging Sakura.

**I**

_He could feel the lips softly touch his skin, the girl’s warm breath made his whole body shiver. Her hands caressed his neck, and her lips finally found his jawline, pecking her way up to his earlobe. He never in his life wanted to touch someone so much as right now, but in the same time he couldn’t move a muscle. His heart wringed with every attempt._

_He groaned when she bit into his ear just sooth it right after, giggling because of the sounds she caused. “Hi…Hinata…”_

Naruto woke with a jolt, grabbing down on his shirt, trying to calm his still thundering heart. His ears felt hot and he could bet that his face was red like a tomato. His body was wet with sweat and he could still feel the spots burning where the girl in his dream kissed him.

The girl…

Hinata…

Naruto shouted in agony, pulling his hair. He doubled over covering his head with his pillow. Pictures flashed in his head, Hinata dancing with the kids, she kissing his jaw, she twirling with Sakura, her breath fanning over his skin. Naruto still had to mute his growls. This wasn’t right. Hinata wasn’t right for this.

He had several wet dreams before but it was never a girl he knew. Not to mention Hinata. She was too pure for this. He was hyper aware of current situation and felt guilty about what he was ready to do once he cleaned Hinata from his dirty mind.

After an hour of agonizing over his new dream he finally got himself together and went down to meet Iruka. Now that they were stationed in Konoha he had more time to spend with his beloved teacher. The kindergarten was peaceful today given it was Saturday.

His barefoot made almost no noise as he advanced down to the dining room. His ears perked up when he heard low grumble. He peeked into the other room just in case, but his head never spin so fast back as now.

His brain was still processing the picture which would certainly haunt his dreams for a while. Well right now he could not be more grateful for that. At least the image of his squad leader chomping down on his teacher’s collarbone in broad daylight would clean his mind from Hinata. If he didn’t know better he would bet that Kakashi made it on purpose just to get him out of the facility.

He complied.

Swiftly leaving the house, while pulling on his hoodie. March was only a day away and the weather started to clear up and it begin to get warmer. He inhaled the fresh air but before he could decide where to walk, which would last for at least three hours, someone made him jump.

“Ah, it’s Naruto-kun.” the voice was filled mischief.

When Naruto looked up his heart almost skipped a beat, opal eyes stare at him, however it wasn’t the girl from his dreams but Hanabi.

“Hanabi, how is it going?” he feigned calmness while sauntering to the gate and opening it before the girl could escape him. “What are you doing here alone?”

On further exploration he spotted a branded bag hanging from the Hyuga’s hand.

She promptly lifted the bag “Can’t a girl shop in peace.”

Naruto grinned and fell into the girls pace, she was heading home and he wasn’t about to give this chance up.

“So how is school?” he asked averting his eyes when the girl’s eyes darted up.

“Hm…” her lips curled into a smile which Ino would envy “…school is fine I guess.”

When Naruto didn’t say anything so she continued. “At least I don’t have to take exams like my sister.”

There she got the blonde’s attention.

“That’s right, Sakura said, she was out of town.” he lied, well it wasn’t exactly a lie. But pretending to not care was. “Is she back yet?”

Hanabi’s face almost glowed when she started to talk about her sister. She told him about everything, how Hinata just finished and came home this morning and that she will graduate this summer. How she was so proud of her becoming a school teacher. How she managed to talk their father to give in and let Hanabi take the same school just like she did.

Naruto listened to every word before laughing a bit causing the young girl to stop.

“What is so funny…” she sulked puffing up her cheek, and Naruto couldn’t help but imagine Hinata doing the same thing.

“You love her a lot too, hm?” he asked ruffling the long dark brown locks.

Hanabi smirked before shooting back. “Hmm…who else loves her?”

Naruto’s neck felt hot all of the sudden, but before he could answer a familiar voice broke their conversation. His head shot up to the direction, he didn’t notice they were so close to the Hyuga Household. They stood good twenty meters from the gate where, the girl spoke, her voice hitting high notes.

“Stop that, don’t come here anymore please!” Hinata pointed at the black car behind her while glaring down the guy from the video.

Naruto’s stomach clenched, and he noticed how Hanabi flinched next to him.

“Oh, that’s not good…” she hissed before taking a step forward just be stopped again.

“I came for Hanabi.” the white haired guy explained, his coat in his hands. He was over dressed for today’s weather.

“Toneri,” Hinata hissed her voice breaking “we already spoke this trough…” her small figure seemed taller from Naruto’s point of view right now. “…nor me, nor Hanabi is you soulmate.”

Toneri’s face remained calm, he smiled at Hinata almost mocking the girl’s advances. “Hinata, just because your mark didn’t show up doesn’t mean we are not soulmates you know.” his eyes looked the girl up and down.

“Maybe, then what do you want from Hanabi?” she asked her posture never changing, one finger pointing to the car, where now the driver and most likely Toneri’s bodyguard stood.

“Taking her on a date.”

“She has a boyfriend.” Hinata said her cheeks dusting with pink at the blatant lie she told.

“You cannot lie, Hinata…” Toneri chuckled. He stepped closer softly lifting the girls chin up so her angry eyes would drill into his. “…maybe I should take you after all.”

Naruto and Hanabi took the first step in sync just to stop when Hinata slapped the intruding hand from her face.

“Go away, please.” still trying to be polite.

“Ah, take her.” he said nodding in the direction of the luxury car.

When the drivers hand darted forward both onlookers flinched.

“Watch out!” Naruto’s body was ready to push his limit if needed.

“Wreck them!” Hanabi cheered almost jumping.

“Wha..” before Naruto could finish he heard the driver grunt, and hug his stomach.

He heaved when Hinata’s elbow smashed into his upper body, most likely hitting his gastric. Her eyes narrowed and her left leg shifted so the guard just missed her, before she could be caught. Her body was low and before the guard could take another step her opened palms collided with the man’s abdomen with such a power that he staggered back before hitting the car.

“Come on princess…” Toneri said letting his coat fall and sidestepping Hinata’s next uppercut.

Her fingers flexed, and her opened palm missed Toneri just once more. The guy tried to grab her multiple times. “Don’t make me hurt you…” his tone had pity.

Hinata wasn’t about to have any of that, her body turned swiftly, but before she could manage to slip away Toneri grabbed her right arm. She winced at the dull pain around her wrist, then using her momentum, she tried to hit the annoying guy with her left hand.

Missing again, before she could catch what happened Toneri crossed her hands behind her back, almost like hugging her from behind.

“Stop now…” he almost bit his tongue when Hinata’s head smashed into his chin. He grunted before moving his body, creating a little space between them.

Hinata flinched this scenario was so familiar, her body moved on instinct when Toneri’s knee swung up. He almost hit her back, but Hinata was one step forward, her arms still between them she pushed herself up, her feet leaving the ground and her weight pushing both of them back.

With a loud noise they hit the concrete before the house, and Naruto’s body choose this moment to move. In the last moments he just stood there mesmerised while Hanabi cheered on. From somewhere deep a memory surfaced about Hinata being in some kind of group in High School but this, he never knew about this. He covered the distance in a half minute, finding a squirming mess on the concrete.

Legs were crossed and Toneri hugged Hinata from behind, who with a beat red face winced and squirmed on the top of his attacker. One of her arm still stuck between them, and while she was fighting for real and her cheeks were puffed up with anger. The guy just laughed heartily.

Now three people stood over them, Naruto one of them and his stomach was clenched so hard he thought it just stopped existing at all.

“Let go you….” she grumbled and hissed.

“Oh a new guy.” Toneri said examining the blonde.

“What d…” Hinata finally took in her surrounding her body going lax over Toneri when she registered Naruto. So much blood rushed to her face that she was expecting to faint any moment now.

“I have to say, you have the nerve to come to our house and try to kidnap my sister.” Hanabi finally caught up, her hand on her hips she scolded the laughing red mess on the floor.

“I wouldn’t have to if she would let me take you to a date.” he smiled genially still not letting Hinata go, his hands resting on her abdomen now.

“Let her go.” it came without notice, Naruto’s voice hiding just a hint of anger as he eyed the couple before him.

Toneri’s eyebrow jump up at the tone but sat up promptly, lifting Hinata too. He let the girl go so her arm was finally freed.

Hinata’s head flopped forward with shame and she buried her face into her palms hugging her knees and trying to be as small as possible.

Toneri rested his head on her slumped shoulders, smirking and talking just next to her ears.

“Is he that ‘Naruto-kun’ you talk so much about?” his voice was almost less than a whisper.

Hinata flinched, than felt Toneri leave her side standing up and tossing his dirty coat at his driver who was still having problems breathing right.

She remained in her closed up state while she listened to some argument from her little sister and a rigid change of greeting from Naruto and Toneri. She didn’t move when the car finally rolled out of their street and she didn’t move when Hanabi started to ramble about how cool she was, even though there was no need for that.

Hinata knew that, but she was frustrated, and they really tried to take her. They threatened Hanabi for God’s sake. She dare a look up for a moment to meet clear blue eyes. She froze, then almost jumped when Naruto held out his hand to help her up.

In her misery she forgot about her resolve not to touch him and was ready to take the hand, which to her and Naruto’s surprise was nowhere.

Naruto’s hand flung up the moment Hinata was ready to take it, now hanging in the air like a he was a school kid waiting for the teacher to call his name.

“Huh..” was the only thing that Naruto could press out before apologizing and with fast step heading back to the nursery.


	7. Touch

_“I saw your smile and now my feet won’t touch the ground”_

**[Touch]**

Five days ago Hinata had to muster all her strength just to stand up, while Hanabi tossed embarrassing little tidbits around, about her none existent love life. She remained there until Ko came out and made her realize what she was actually doing.

Five days passed without any event, she only left the house when it was really necessary, and even then she would hurry back to her hiding place. On the second day Toneri sent her a message apologizing and offering peace. To which Hinata replied positively after a whole day of leaving him in doubt.

On the fourth day, like a deer on shaky legs she tried her best to go all the way to the kindergarten. Without any success. When she get home with ducked head, Neji stopped her just by the gates. Hinata made excuses before disappearing behind the big wooden gate.

Hinata lowered her body into the hot water, letting it ease her nerves and muscles. The steam danced around in the big bath. This time of the day most of the Hyuga family were out, the ones still home wouldn’t join her. She put her hair up into a messy bun and let her skin drench in the jasmine scented water. The warmth crawled up to her neck and for the first time in the last five days she felt in peace.

Through half lidded eyes, she watched the ripples her hands made on the steamy water’s surface. With every movement the water licked her pale arms and it sent relaxing vibes through her body. She let go of her hand so it floated peacefully, she stare at the sole mark on her left arm, and the triangle was more visible thanks to the warmth around it. Transcend. Her head slipped down a bit, so now her shoulders got under water too.

Will the fourth really be the last? Will she fall in love with her soulmate? Will her soulmate love her?

These questions spun in her head until her nose hit the water totally enveloping her body. She exhaled with a low hum, today was Friday and her phone already noted her about that fact. So no matter what she intended to do with Naruto-kun, today she would meet with him regardless.

** I **

The weather changed so fast now that even though it was just end of March’s first week a light jacket would do. So when Hinata stepped out the gate trusty tin can under her arm she already regretted her winter coat. She opened it up, before closing the gate behind her. With large steps – well as large as her short legs allowed her- she almost jogged towards her destination.

This time she was early, and she was thankful because in theory it was better waiting for Naruto-kun then meeting him in the doorstep because of her being late. The cookies in the jar made a happy noise with every step she took.

She couldn’t help the smile that crept up to her face, the day was fantastic; the sun shined the birds chirped. The spring breeze softly brushed her long hair as she turned yet another corner.

Her extra effort to evade the nursery was remunerative, she didn’t meet anyone from the neighbourhood. She knew she was a coward but she wanted to postpone the meeting as much as possible. She had a feeling today was going to be a truly great day.

“Hi, Hinata!”

The voice made her stop on her track, her lungs became smaller and smaller, and for a moment she was sure that she would just suffocate right there. The heat creeping up her neck and the goose bumps forming on her skin, everything was there. All the symptoms of Naruto-kun.

If Sakura was here, she would have surely made a remark about the change of her posture.

“N..Naruto-kun…” she turned and her assumptions were right. A few steps away the blonde smirked hands full with bags. “Good afternoon…” she pressed out.

Naruto closed the gap between them with three steps making the Hyuga flinch. She could smell the boys scent and it made her head lighter just a tad bit. Her grasp around the tin jar fastened. After a minute of blatantly staring she forced her eyes to examine the pylon right behind the guy.

“Are you on your way to Ino?” Naruto broke the silence first, that sweet smile still playing on his face.

Hinata nodded before she took a step forward signalling how in hurry she was. Her plan failed miserably.

“Great, I just finished with her shopping list…” he lifted the stuffed bags with the logo of the local supermarket. “…what does that girl think I am Konoha’s soldier, not an errand boy.”

They walked in comfortable silence, and whenever it got windier Naruto’s smell would attack her senses making her knees go week, just by the thought of closeness between them.

“..se cookies?”

Hinata jolted back to the present, lifting her big eyes at the blonde who must have asked something related to the cookies. Her face burned up. “Sorry..wh…what?”

Naruto laughed a bit, repositioning the bags in his hands. “Did you make those cookies?”

Her eyes followed the line of Naruto’s, the old jar clinked joyfully when she presented it to the blonde. “Yes,” she said concentrating not to stutter “it’s kind of a tradition.” she explained shaking he jar.

“Can’t wait to taste them.” Naruto said with a timid smile.

This expression was new, well not the expression she reminded herself. What new was, was the fact that it was directed at her. Back in high school she have seen it numerous times, he looked at Sakura with this expression whenever she was near him.

Her heart fell in peace just in a second after this though. Yeah, Naruto used to have a crush on Sakura, well the past tense was Sakura’s assumption. To Hinata’s knowledge it was still there. She smiled back genuinely.

“Can’t wait to give you some.”

The rest of the road was peaceful, she was calm. Everything about today was great. Naruto told her many stories of his army service, only things he was allowed off course. He made her laugh and giggle, she felt like they were sent back in time and she was that silly high school girl who listened to her crush’s crazy stories.

They arrived to the door way too early to her liking, if she could change it she would have made several detours just listen to Naruto-kun’s stories all over again. Before she realized her hand already was on the doorbell.

The door swung opens as Ino took the jar from Hinata opening it while arguing with someone on the phone.

“I don’t care!” she shouted just to take back on her volume a minute later “Listen punk, if you can’t make it today don’t ever come…” she gestured to her guest to come in while she opened the treasure box and chomped down on the first cookie. “I duvnt care…” she said tossing the device to the sofa.

Her face looked like a little pigs, her cheeks were puffed up and she had crumbs and chocolate smeared on her lips. She turned dramatically her long ponytail following her around.

“Hinata you are early…” she glanced at Naruto who after hearing that the blonde was on a rampage disappeared into the kitchen “…but I am thankful for the cookies!” she said while tossing another into her mouth.

“Shikamaru and Choji won’t be able to come again?” Hinata asked while she swiped the crumbs from the curve of Ino’s lips.

She shoke her head, then without asking she took the Hyuga’s coat and tossed to the pile of clothes in her back room. The living room was a mess, just like always.

“You know how it goes with the Police department, and the private detective work is really ‘serious’ blegh….” after imitating heaving and vomiting, she gestured Hinata to follow her and started to push the little coffee table to the side wall.

It was a true challenge because it was packed with nail polish and make up. When Hinata started to put the thing away in a nice order Ino pulled out a colourful box and with ease and without any grace swiped all of her belongings to the box. Hinata watched horrified as the rainbow disappeared behind the curtain in the corner.

Just on cue Naruto emerged from the kitchen and pulled the sofa away from the way as Ino dictated. After half an hour the three of them finished and they fell into the sorry furniture together.

With Ino in the middle they watcher their work; the place was ready, console, volume, tv set. Beverages and snack out.

“Not bad!” Ino said swiping a misplaced lock out of her face. “Not bad at all…”

“So when are the others coming?” Hinata leaned forward looking to the direction of the door.

“They can be here any minute now,” Ino checked her watch before her stare wandered to Naruto’s open palm on his knees. Before any of them could protest she grabbed the guy’s hand.

Hinata flinched her eyes boring holes to Ino’s collarbone where her markings lay. Her heart however was way too calm. She was more afraid of her own calmness then the fact that Ino fully knowing her feelings, and that she was sitting right next to her just experimented. She experimented to see if she and Naruto were connected.

The guy stare at their clasped fingers for a second before he tried to shake the fox grinned girl’s hand off. “Wha…Ino! I already told you in Middle school, this isn’t funny!!” his voice was filled with anger.

“Calm down dumbass!” Ino shriek while pressing their fingers even more. “Don’t you know, that just because the soulmarks didn’t show at the first contact it doesn’t mean that we aren’t soulmates?”

A heavy silence fell to the room while Hinata examined the two strained faces as they fought their instinct to rather strangle the other then hold hands. She couldn’t describe it but it was funny, she felt light, and when Naruto’s eyes found hers she didn’t look away.

After a long ten minutes Ino let go of Naruto’s hand and pulled her collar down, all her marks were still there no new one.

“Thank God!” they sighed in unison. “Hey!” both barked at the other for the insult and while Hinata received the guests they argued along.

** I **

“The girls can’t be in the same team!” Kiba shouted over the loud music.

Ino swayed to the music sweetly while hugging her little boar plush. Sakura was immersed in a conversation with Neji who looked just like someone who was dragged here against his will. His girlfriend TenTen tried to flick a nut so it would hit Ino’s forehead preferably.

Hinata was pressed between Shino and Kiba. Shino flipped through the list which Ino printed so they could choose song for the next round, while the later guy argued with Naruto.

“Why not?” he grinned tossing some chips into his mouth. “Girls vs. Boys, dude!”

“Nope!” Kiba almost pushed him from the arm of the sofa “I don’t want to lose…” he said glancing at the innocently swaying Ino with the controller in her hand. “These chicks are way too good.”

At this Hinata looked up, her cheeks dusted with pink, this time because she was proud. Even if it was a childish and useless thing she was good at it. They were good at it, their team beat all the boys numerous times.

Her lips curled into a mischievous little smile.

“Oh, look Hinata looks confident!” the blonde already stole the controller setting it up. “Let’s battle then!”

“I pass!” Shino said right after the first button press.

“I don’t want either…” Neji said but after he saw that little pout on his fiancé’s lips he reconsidered.

“So someone from the other team has to go two times a round.” Ino was back, her sweet girl act disappeared the moment Naruto stole the device.  “Let’s choose team captains!” she clapped her hands while Sakura leaned to her side hitting the floor.

Ino bit down her lower lip “Let’s make Shino the judge then, he doesn’t want to play after all.”

“Okay, rules.” the quiet guy finally spoke up.

Ino’s face darkened “Rules?”

Shino nodded, his high collar hid most of his mouth “First, Hinata and Sakura can’t be in the same team.”

Ino’s head fell forward resignedly.

“I’ll choose the songs.” Shino continued while Hinata couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her lips watching Ino drag Sakura up.

The pinkett was pretending to be dead, letting her body be dragged by the host.

“Naruto and Neji you’ll be the team captains.” while the blonde jump with joy the later sighed with defeat.

“Alright Neji you choose first you are going for TenTen anyway!” Naruto grinned stupidly.

“Hinata-sama.” the Hyuga’s voice was filled with annoyance as his cousin’s hand flung to the air.

“How could you?!” the blonde guy voice shrill while he pointed at the left out fiancé.

“Calm down it’s tactics!” the soon to be bride grinned, her head resting on her hands.

“Whatever,” Naruto shrugged but he stared at the dark haired girl who now was already whispering into her cousin’s ear. “I choose Sakura-chan then.”

“Yayy!” the medic gestured like it was the most grandiose thing in history “I love to be the second choice!” she pouted and declared war on Neji and Hinata.

The teams formed under a five minutes, so Naruto’s team consisted of Sakura, Ino, and Kiba. While Neji was the captain of Hinata and TenTen.

“Sorry to say this but you are destined to lose.” Neji said while Shino started the game.

“Come on man it can’t be so~ bad.” Naruto spat putting his drink back to the table on the far end of the room.

“Really?” Shino’s head nodded slightly to the side “Ino, Hinata, TenTen do you want to warm up?” the three head spun on the same minute.

“Put it on nerd!” Ino shouted while dragging TenTen to her right, while Hinata walked to her left.

Shino searched through the songs till he found the one. He knew this one was of the girl’s favourites so he told Naruto to stand so he would be able to watch them from the front. He complied and watched as Hinata pushed another string of hair behind her little ear. Her smile made him smile and while he was occupied with the Hyuga the music started.

It was an upbeat song that he heard in the radio recently, on the screen a tradition Japanese house flickered to the view, and three silhouette started to move. And in the same exact moment three perfect word popped up. Naruto gulped and watched with horror as the three girl moved in the same rhythm as the people on the screen.

When they finished Shino with a slight smirk told him ‘I told you so’ he couldn’t even open his mouth. Or if he wanted to be honest he could shout it. It wasn’t just the dance of the three girls who must have already done this thousands of times. No this wasn’t the only thing that made his mouth dry.

Even if he wanted to hide his eyes followed Hinata the most who concentrated on the screen disregarding him all along. Until now he didn’t even realize that the girl only wore leggings with a long lumberjack shirtdress. As amazing as the fact that he knew what a shirtdress was, it was still nothing compared to the way how hungry his eyes must have looked.

So when he hid his face into his palms it was less for the foreshadowed defeat and more for the shame he felt for ogling Hinata.

His time was cut short when Shino decided the first pair, him and Neji as the captains should go first or something. As much fun this was, he just couldn’t help to follow Hinata’s form around, when she disappeared in the kitchen or when she lightly boxed into Kiba’s shoulder when they danced against each other.

“I see what you are doing…” Sakura slurred hiding a smile when she fell next to him to the sofa.

Kiba just lifted Ino into the air as the figures on the screen.

“What…?” he felt his ears heat up, while he promptly hid his mouth behind a glass.

“You are watching someone very intently.” Sakura leaned to his side putting her head on his shoulder.

“You are mistaken and tipsy…” he said grinning while patting his friends head affectionately.

Before the girl could answer Shino called him and he left the pinkett all alone on the furniture.

“The next pair is Hinata and Naruto.” he said looking down to his list.

The Hyuga was already in position lightly huffing because of the earlier round was a really heavy song with many spins and jumps. She already put up her hair into a ponytail and it swayed after her.

“Aren’t you tired… ” he asked while the game master flipped through the songs.

“It’s okay we used to do this…” she fell silent when the first accord played, her eyes snapped up to the screen then back to the ground.

Her ears and cheeks became red in an instant and after Naruto told himself how adorable that looked, he looked up to the screen himself. The song was familiar he remembered it, it wasn’t from the radio for sure. No it was on one of the recordings Sakura got back in February. In this one the dancers played lovers, touching and hugging. He remembered watching Ino and Hinata play this.

The memory loaded and the redness of the shy girl hit it home. He turned to glare down a giggling Sakura and an overpowered Shino.

“We…we…we don’t have to touch!” Hinata said slowing down her heart.

“Yeah right until the hand moves match it’s alright right?” Naruto said scratching the back of his neck. He couldn’t place it but right now that one sentence of Hinata felt like a knife. Oh and he already had stabbing wounds, but in comparison to that right now he felt colder.

“Here goes!” he shouted and watched Hinata become relaxed from the corner of his eyes.

The song started and the Hyuga imitated stealing his invisible hat which he tried to take back and here it came. They already should have touched, but just before their palms would meet both of them stopped. Hinata averted her eyes while sidestepping and following the choreography. And they resumed like this, playing it like they had a thick glass wall between them. Their improvised heart shape looked broken when their hands didn’t touch but the game gave them points none the less.

Here came the part Naruto liked the most watching the girls dance. Ino would lean over Hinata’s small frame and loom over while the other looks up and they make a circle like this locking eyes.

They made the circle, he loomed over her, but her eyes never met his. He could only watch red clouds form on her thin and pale neck, and before he could do anything the song went on. The song got faster and here came the rope pulling, Hinata looked up and snorted right away.

Naruto’s face was turned into a funny grimace. When the girls started to giggle he grinned and they did the same again, this time he imitated a pig. Hinata was entertained and before any of them realized the swaying part came again and this time her eyes drilled into his.

For a second, because it couldn’t last more, Naruto could swear that those doe eyes were filled with love and affection. But he couldn’t tell for sure because he would swear that he saw a whole galaxy behind them too, with small shining stars and colourful moons.

They still were sure not to touch, both of them enjoyed the play. Faster than he liked the song came to an end he was envious of the figures on the screen, where the boy got to hug the girl. The counter was cruel, Hinata won with a mile, he didn’t care, it was fun it was the most fun he had all night, heck all year. Dancing with the petite girl was mind blowing. His heart rate doubled, his palms got sweaty.

“You did it!!” Sakura jumped between them, clinging to Naruto’s neck.

Hinata watched them and laughed whole heartedly, thanks to Neji, they lost just by a bit, but she didn’t care she had fun. She pulled the band from her hair and watched her friends celebrate.

There was no other prize then victory and pure joy.

** I **

They were already heading back, it became so dark and late she didn’t even notice while playing. Sakura stayed with her bestie swearing that they would clean up. Kiba and Shino disappeared as soon as they left the apartment so now the four of them walked back together.

TenTen held Neji’s hand and they fell into each other’s pace. Hinata looked at them then she looked at Naruto-kun who was walking right beside her, his hands crossed behind his head. Whistling a song Hinata didn’t know.

She smiled and calmness washed over her, before and after the dance her heart calmed down way too fast. It was never like that with Naruto-kun. She glanced up to the silent night sky, the stars were shining above them. She thought about for a moment before realizing it was the ‘loser’s confidence’. She was sure that Naruto-kun would turn her down. She remembered the glances he stole at Sakura back in school and tonight too.

She didn’t even feel bad, her soul was relaxed and calm, and she stopped. Her hands were still in the big pockets of her coat, her fingers searched for something.

“Huh?” Naruto finally stopped realizing that the girl next to him disappeared. He turned and saw the pale girl stand under the pylon’s light. Her figure looked kind of broken and Naruto could feel his heart act up again. “What? Do you not feel good?” he asked closing the gap between them.

“N..no” Hinata pulled something from her pocked and smiled up the blonde. “It’s just the cookies.” she said holding her palms out. Three little cookies lay there in a small see trough packaging.

Naruto’s grin widened “You are the best Hinata!!” he said grabbing the packet ripping it open right away. “Kiba wolfed them down right after it was officially opened!” he grumbled while the first cookie disappeared.

“Hm.” she nodded. The air was clear, the streets were silent, everybody was asleep.

“These are really sweet, thank you!” his mouth was still full with the first one when he sent the second down.

“You are Welcome…” her voice trembled a bit, she gulped and the nervousness faded away again and she was ready. “Naruto-kun…”

“What is it?” he asked his voice almost waking everyone in the street.

For a long moment she didn’t say anything, she breathed in then let it out, and he was waiting or her. A questioning look on his features, but he didn’t hurry her. She smiled, she loved him. She loved his scent, his smile, his hair. She loved the way he loved others, the way he ran when they were kids, his loud voice.

She loved his soul.

“I love you.”

Naruto froze and the light decided to flicker just to add to the dramatic/romantic atmosphere. He stared at Hinata who stood before him, hands behind her back an honest smile playing on her lips. Her eyes staring right back at him. Her voice never sounded this clear to him.

“Thank you…” he heard himself, than felt a knot form on his tongue.

Hinata bowed a bit, so he could see the redness of her ears as her hair fell forward. Then she was gone, the darkness swallowed her up.

He was sure that she said goodbye, he just knew that she must have also sent her greetings to Iruka-sensei. He knew for sure that he walked back to the nursery with the last cookie in his hand.

The only thing he wasn’t sure of was, what exactly ‘Thank you’ meant.

AN.:  Just Dance - Hey Mama! /  Just Dance - One Thing


	8. Moon

**“She was like the Moon – part of her was always hidden away.”**

 

**[Moon]**

 

The dining room was rarely this calm when Naruto was home, and to have full silence over the table was completely unheard of. Iruka made these celebratory dinners whenever possible. Meaning when all his adopted brother’s friends were home.  Sakura, Sai and even Sasuke were here tonight. But rather than the anticipated noise, everyone seemed to be deep in though.

When they finished up, the four younglings stayed behind, while Kakashi dragged him away.

Sakura’s eyes finally let go of the wooden table, searching for someone else to connect. Without any success, after all, these years she got used to silence on Sasuke’s and sometimes on Sai’s part too. However, Naruto was another case.

If she was correct this started a week ago. After that game night at Ino’s. She nodded her head to the right, trying to make Sai look up from his notes. She had to kick him under the table to finally make him look up. With a questioning look, he frowned at the pinkett.

She nudged her head to Naruto’s direction, whose face was still a mystery, occasionally grinning, then darkening again. The pale guy shrugged and turned back to his notes and started to scribble on the margin.

She huffed before looking at Sasuke, his face had utter rejection when he finally noticed her worried face.

She puffed up her cheeks and grabbed her plate, almost tossing her chair over. The sound seemed to jolt the blonde back to reality because just when the girl was about to stomp to the sink he finally spoke up.

“I want to touch Hinata.”

The plate hit the ground, breaking to thousand pieces. Sakura was frozen in time, her head slowly turning to the guy’s direction.

“Hn…”

“So you are that kind of guy, huh?”

That’s it. That was two idiot’s reaction to this? Sakura hurriedly picked up the pieces before her feet, promptly cutting her hand.

“Sakura-chan, you okay?” Naruto’s face was moulded into a worried expression as he was about to stand up and help the crouching girl.

However, Sakura stopped him, injured hand held up to halt his approach while her face was buried into her free palm.

“Naruto tell me, you are joking.” she said, her voice so small that the three had to listen really carefully.

“No…,” he said crouching before the girl, picking one small piece after another into his big palm. “I really want to…”

Sakura watched his smiling face, and her’s darkened in the same fashion. She let the pieces fall and her eyes locked with her childhood friend’s.

“Do you actually know what touching means?” her eyebrow jumped now and then from the withheld anger.

“Hm, I do!” he was still picking up pieces almost finishing.

“You really do…?” her eyes had no hidden feelings now.

“Look…” he smiled while holding Sakura’s injured hand in his.

His warm hands enveloped Sakura’s and an honest smile painted his face. Sakura’s in the other place paled and pity flowed into her eyes.

“Naruto, that’s…”

“She is asking about the relevance of said motion.” Sai now explained for the two crouching and holding hands over a broken plate, while Sasuke replaced his new eyepatch.

Naruto looked dumbfounded at the other three, and when Sakura sighed and made him toss the shards into the bin then sat with them at the table he started to feel scared.

“I…I’m not a creep I mean…” defending himself.

“You are not but,” Sakura sunk to her seat “argh, how should I….” she buried her face into her palms. “…is there anyone else who wouldn’t touch you other than Hinata?” it seemed like her words were directed to the table.

“No, I don’t think so, that’s why…”

Sakura’s palm hit the wooden furniture with such power that Sai had to steady his glass, fearing that its content will ruin his files.

“NARUTO!!” her voice filled the diner, a vein popping on her forehead.

Said guy ducked, bracing from any object that may hit him.

“Naruto,” she turned her volume lower trying to calm herself. “you know that soldiers are trained to not be afraid to touch others.” she looked up at the other two who remained silent trough her monologue. “ Because there are chances that you will meet your soulmate on the battlefield,” her voice broke a bit “you may even be the one to kill him, or she may even be the one causing bombings.”

“My soulmate…” he almost jumped up, his ears reddening at the things that Sakura said.

“ ‘My soulmate wouldn’t’ ” her voice drifted “ do you know many times I heard those words from injured soldiers?” her eyes fixated on the roof. “We are tools, Naruto.” her mouth went dry ages ago. She never wanted to have this kind of conversation with anyone again. “Our carrier, our choices, every decision that we make. Those things make us what we are.” she finally looked at the speechless blonde. “It’s part of our soul.”

None of them said a word but Sakura knew that all three of them was listening to her. She felt like on the field when one of them was found injured and all of them waited for her analysis on the situation.

“We are warriors why couldn’t be our soulmates be too?” her smile crooked “There are many sides at war.” after a long moment, she went on. “Even doctors, firefighters, policemen. Every one of them has to live with this kind of mindset. When you can find out anytime that you met your soulmate, it’s agitates you.” she waited a bit, just to check that the dumb blonde could follow her. “These people either learn to kill this kind of instinct like we.” she pointed around the table. “Or leave this kind of occupation altogether.”

Her hand found Naruto’s on the table and she grabbed it, gripping it reassuringly. “You felt awkward with Ino, it’s not usual for civilians to touch each other so casually.” Naruto’s eyes finally met hers. “So, do you understand what touching actually means now?”

Naruto finally nodded and his face was like a painting, different emotions like colours chased each other around on his features.

Sasuke’s one eye felt heavy on her face when she finished while Sai almost became invisible on the other side of the table.

“Did something happen?” she finally asked when her heart felt calm again.

“Hinata, she…” Naruto started his cheeks slightly dusted with pink.

“Yes?” she gripped his hand once more reassuringly.

“…she confessed to me.”

**I**

Iwa was the most beautiful in the spring, all the little brooks and rivulets shimmered in the sunlight. Green painted the grey rocks and the white was still there on the mountain tops. Whenever Hinata was here her heart felt light. She came here often when she was still in High School. Her father had important business trips here all the times, and he dragged her and Hanabi with him every time.

Right now her happiness was through the roof even though she had to accompany Toneri in her father’s place. April was so kind to them that she was already wearing her summer clothes and a light jacket. When Toneri helped her out of the car, and her feet hit the ground a nostalgic feeling flooded over her. She remembered playing hide and seek with her little sister in the nearby forest and all the water wars they played in the creek which cut into the mountain rocks just next to their residence.

“You love it here?” Toneri’s tone hid the surprise his face could not.

“Yes.” Hinata inhaled the fresh air deeply.

Her companion’s lips turned up and an honest smile plastered over his features. “Well let’s hurry with this event then!” he started to drag Hinata after him, still holding the girl’s hand.

They were the representatives of their corporations, both the Hyuga and the Ōtsutsuki family had much interest in rebuilding and in the rehabilitation of the losses from the recent war in Kumo and Shimo. Today they came to hand over a new wing in the national research facility and hospital.

Both Toneri and Hinata were sent as representatives, even though Hinata explained it many times that she had no interest in politics and/or government related businesses. Her father sent her many times in his stead, claiming that Hanabi was still too young to attend such events. Hinata was on the same page with that idea, she wanted nothing more than Hanabi to choose her path on her own. If this meant that she had to participate in boring speeches and rich but tasteless dinners she would do it any day.

The new wing was decided to be the new children’s ward. When they arrived there were already many reporters and tabloid hyenas. Grabbing after any newsworthy story they could find. Toneri just presented the golden egg on a silver plate when he slowed his steps, still holding Hinata’s hand and trying to break through the crowd.

The first woman who spotted them almost tossed her cameraman over the lane just to be the first to catch the two of them on tape.

“Ōtsutsuki Toneri!” she shrike over the crowds noise. “Ōtsutsuki-san!!” she jumped before them, halting their step.

Toneri had no other choice, he stopped putting on his most professional smile. “Yes, uhm…” he searched for a name tag or a reporter id on the woman.

“I am from Iwa News, thank you so much for stopping for this interview.” her smile was flawless when she spotted all the envious reporters behind her.

Hinata fidgeted beside Toneri, she hated this kind of uproar, and she hated when they spotted Toneri and wanted to know who she was. Even though this time she didn’t need to be afraid because of that.

“I see that you came today with your fiancée Hyuga-san!” she chipped. Not waiting for the refusing girl’s answer she continued. “What do you think of the threats that came from Akatsuki terrorist group regarding the money that was given by your companies to help the countermeasures of this war?”

Both of them fell silent for a moment, only the flashes from the cameras could be heard. Hinata found her voice faster than her companion.

“We will discuss this matter in the conference room, where we will answer all the questions of the media.” her voice didn’t waver once as she heard herself talk on her professional tone.

She long forgot about this tone, she had to master it when she was still in High School and had to prepare for any instances she met with the media. “Toneri?” she looked up the light haired guy who looked down at her mesmerized.

“Just as she said.” he grinned closing the speech and continuing their way to the Research centre.

When they finally arrived, the doors were shut behind them with a heavy sound. Hinata couldn’t figure out if it really was the door or her heart finally becoming calm again.

“This is bad,” Toneri started to loosen his tie, then he buried his hand into his hair, completely destroying the fissure that he was given before the ride. “this is actually bad.” he paced up and down.

“I haven’t heard about those threats…” Hinata let out a sight, fidgeting with the rim of her skirt.

“Nor did I.” Toneri tossed his tie to the closest chair, huffing.

“This is bad, if we are here, this place….” the Hyuga’s pale eyes darted up meeting a just as confused pair of eyes.

“This hospital could be targeted too.” Toneri said falling next to her on the couch. “Damn it, we have to get away as soon as possible.”

“No.”

Hinata’s calm voice almost made Toneri forget all the things that happened. “No, we will stay. We will handover the new wing.” she gulped standing up and grabbing the tie. She put it over Toneri’s neck. “We will hold the conference they want so much.” her hands were trembling still with sheer resolve she folded the fabric. “Then we will leave when this place is no longer a target.”

The tie tightened around Toneri’s neck and he gulped under the pressure and reassurance of the girl who was otherwise so timid and shy.

His hand found the girl’s and he smiled “I so wish you were my soulmate, or at least loved Me.” he said his eyes locking with the girl’s he knew from his childhood.

Hinata held onto his hand and smiled reassuringly “We will do this. We can do this”

After ten minutes of deciding what to say to what question they were ready, they weren’t the only ones from big corporations or important families present. The lack of security never made Hinata uneasy but right now, with the knowledge of the terrorist’s threat which seemed to be announced this morning while they were on the way, the number of guards seemed too small.

She was calm she had Toneri and he had her, they had this situation talked over and practiced many times. They were from prestigious families after all. The kidnapping training and the survival lessons weren’t for nothing.

She stepped on the podium, and many cameras flashed as the two of them finally sat in their designated places. Toneri’s hand found hers under the table because no matter how much she wanted to deny it her nerves were on the edge. They looked at each other, deep breath and then the conference started.

The chief medical officer started to talk about how fortunate Iwa was, to have this association to help them to renew the hospital and to give away a new wing. He spoke about the children’s ward and how it would be open to anyone from any country all over the land of fire and earth. The next representative spoke up, telling about what an honour it was to be part of such a grandiose plan as this.

Before long the time came when the media could ask their questions regarding the hospital and the research centre. 

“Asking Ōtsutsuki-san!” the reporter from before sprung up almost over shouting everyone else. “Could you now tell your opinion about the threats?” the room fell silent and every eye glued to the young man.

“I can speak for the two of us” he glanced to Hinata who nodded “when I say that we are not afraid to help anyone just because of some threats.”

That was the moment when the first bomb went off.

**I**

Naruto was wolfing down his breakfast when Sakura hopped on the couch next to him, her shift ended last night and she was free. After their discussion two days ago he was super aware of the way their friendship let them touch and he was thankful for that.

She turned the TV on, leaning on his side, she flung her legs over the armrest and flipped through the channels, till she found the news.

“Good morning…” she yawned giving the apparat volume so she would hear the reporter over the blonde’s chowing.

Naruto returned the gesture by simply nudging the girl’s side with this elbow.

The weather forecast came on and Sakura turned to her friend. “Did you speak with Hinata?”

Naruto freeze for a moment just relax again before Sakura could catch him. He shook his head. “I heard she is out of town again…”

Sakura hummed, her eyes plastered on the screen before them. “She went to Iwa, well at least that’s what Ino said.” she held the remote controller to her lips.

“Why?”

Before he could get an answer she stopped completely her body went rigid, and she jumped up. Her hands trembled as she pushed the volume up again.

“…Yes, we have evidence that today’s bombings were a pre-planned attack on the research centre here in Iwa.” the reporter hid behind a big van but they could still see the crumbling rocks and remnants of the building behind them. A gust of dirty wind washed over the woman on screen as a new explosion went off in the distance.

Sakura let the controller hit the ground as she followed Naruto out the kindergarten. Their run was frantic, and she had to push her limits just to be on the heels of her friend. Her heart pumped with such power she was afraid it would explode in her chest. However the turmoil in her chest wasn’t from the running, her mind was already in military mode. As they skidded on the concrete to catch their squad leader before he could leave, were the words she remembered Ino told her.

‘She went with that charming stranger to Iwa to hand over a new wing or something.’

“Haruno reporting for duty!”

“Uzumaki reporting for duty!”

**I**

The way was  too long for Naruto, he felt his heart beat in every limb. His ears were filled with the sound of his own rushing blood. His uniform never felt this tight and he was sure that Sakura was talking to him, and that he should have paid attention to what Kakashi was telling them.

His breathing was irregular, he knew these symptoms, he was on the verge of hyperventilating. He felt a hand clench his shoulder and he found a just as pale Sakura sitting next to him in the big military plane. The last half hour went before him like he has watching himself from outside. He and Sakura reported for duty, both of them still wearing their civilian clothes. He remembered arguing with Kakashi over the fact it was his remo still and he wasn’t needed.

It felt distant when he felt his dog tags hit his bare chest while pulling on his T-shirt then his military jacket. He clutched his gun, his instincts and the routine made his movements look professional but before he could step on the platoon Sakura grabbed his gun and loaded the magazine which he left on the table.

Pushing it to his chest, then she replaced her backpack and first aid supplies on her side. It was something that always amazed him, how fast she could change to the military mode when needed. Even situations like that. Even when someone close to them…

“Naruto you need to listen to me.” her voice was cautious. The others were already checking the blonde out. Some of them already knew the boy and were more than shocked to see him like this. Sakura fixed her gaze on the side of their plane where twenty other soldiers took place with them.

“Yes, Hinata was there.”

Naruto could see that her head was already in a mode where she had to take a lot of effort just to make the boy listen to her. He was always the first to see when this girl left earth and had her head filled the casualties and all the materials she needed to take all of them out alive. Ha felt his lungs shrink.

“She is strong, and whatever we find there you have to remain cool-headed.” her words were measured.

They finally arrived and the unforgettable smell of explosives filled their nostrils. This was different from Kumo, that city was under war when they arrived, but here. It was full with civilian casualties. Sirens went off one after another, and as their boots hit the ground it still rumbled. Kakashi ran up to them.

“Chances are high that the terrorists are still in the area.” his voice was overpowered by the rumbles and shouts from the distance. “We are here to rescue, understand?!”

“Yes!” both of them shouted over the noise.

“Haruno, Uzumaki!” he waved them closer “The local authorities confirmed that there are survivors inside, just like some of the culprits too. It may turn into a hostage situation.”

Naruto was even more restless now, he fidgeted.

“Uzumaki your foremost reason to be here is to accompany Haruno while she takes care of the survivors.”

“Yes!” again both of them said at the same time.

“Good,” Kakashi pulled out a map and pointed to the next street where the research centre’s main building used to be. “get ready to infiltrate.”

**I**

Hinata clenched down on the cold metal in one hand and the other held Toneri’s. They were several corridors down in the building, the boy on her right lay on the ground. His back leaned against the wall, he had a gushing wound on his left leg. Her breathing was erratic and her mouth went dry, her face felt wet even though she never remembered crying.

When the first explosion went off it was the main buildings gate. The conference room were located deep in the centre, so even though some debris hit them they could still make it out the room. They saw someone shoot out a whole magazine to the ceiling before the door closed behind them.

Toneri remembered the escape routes from the corridor next to the conference room and he dragged Hinata with him. Her legs carried her way faster than she remembered. The second explosion hit the upper floor shaking the whole building. They both fell and someone kicked them as they run forward just to be shot down by someone. Toneri dragged her up and they ran again, someone was out to kill them. Not them, anyone in the building. 

He ripped the first door open, pushing Hinata in, it was an empty ward.

Hinata pushed her heels off, her head filled with all the information from back then. These shoes weren't good for running. Her dress was short that was good, her hair was let down, bad, she could be grabbed more easily. With shaking fingers she started to braid while, Toneri tossed her his jacket.

She put it on hurriedly hiding her hair under the clothing. Both of them slumped down to the ground.

“We have to get out…” Toneri was out of breath.

She nodded, her hands now rested in her lap still shaking. “The nearest escape route was this one?”

Their voices were overpowered by the shootings and the shrill sounds of the victims.

Toneri looked up to his imaginary map, “Yes, but I think all the escape routes must be already closed and guarded.” he gulped as heavy boots stomped down the corridor where they hid.

Their eyes met before both of them moved into a low crouch, Hinata’s could feel the cold tiles under her feet. She needed to even out her breathing, she took a deep breath. Toneri is here, she is here, she learned this.

When the door swung open her head filled with an image of Naruto before her body moved on its own.

Toneri went for the gun, she went for the knees. The masked terrorist had heavy armour on him. His build was about the same as Chouji’s. Toneri took the first hit, Hinata could hear the unforgettable sound of bone breaking. Then the sound of the bullet loading in. Her hand hit the knee cap with such force that guy staggered back, Toneri took the time to kick the gun away. Just when his feet was back on the ground Hinata emerged and with an uppercut, she knocked the man over.

Everything happened in less than half a minute still Hinata felt like it took an eternity, for their attacker to fall over. Toneri took the guns and magazines and tied the man up as much as possible with the sheets from the room.

The third bomb went off five minutes later when Hinata laced up the boots she took from their attacker. It was way too close to them, the walls rumbled and several beds fell over. A big piece of the roof fell just next to them. The newly placed tiles flew up cutting her uncovered legs. She gulped down a shriek and stood up next to Toneri who checked the gun once more.

“I don’t like this…” his voice was heavy. “…at this rate they will eliminate the whole building before the rescue could arrive.”

Hinata felt the same even though she wasn’t ready voice her opinion just yet. Most likely they would have already notified the army, who would be on their way. Were there any stationing soldiers in Iwa? As much as she remembered this country was always peaceful, almost hidden from the previous wars.

Toneri slowly opened the door, the sounds felt more distant and the rumbling became subdued by the shootings. They stealth their way out to the next corridor which met just another big hall. They hugged the wall while nearing the weirdly silent open place. Both of their breath was caught in their throats when they could finally take out the peoples in the room.

Hostages were sitting on their heels silently sobbing or simply blanking out while five armed guys rotated around them. Hinata looked up to Toneri, they must have known that the two of them went missing and when they found out that one of their own is unresponsive it could be their end.

“We need to get out of here…” the pale-haired guy whispered while slowly tiptoeing back into the corridor’s darker corner.

“We can’t leave these people…” the Hyuga felt her throat clench over her own words. “…we simply ca…”

“Hinata please,” Toneri’s palm shut her up.

Hinata could feel that the guy was shaking just as much as she was.

“we need to get out,” he gulped and held Hinata closer “we can’t help anyone dead.”

Toneri was right, Hinata knew, she knew. She just refused to leave these people. She tried to get her thoughts together, she almost missed as the boy slowly tugged her into the corridor. His hands were shaking on the gun, and she felt sorry for him, she really did.

Yet before he could do anything she tore herself from him, and he knew in that instant that she would do something reckless. Her eyes gleamed with passion, her petite body jumped to action almost running to the main Hall. Her hands over her head, heart at the ready she stepped into the room.

She flinched when she heard several gun’s cock snap, yet she never closed her eyes, fully aware of the fact that every eye was on her for now. She heard her steps echo through the dirty tiles, and she held back a chuckle bubbling up when she felt the boots too big for the first time. One of the terrorists shouted something to her, she didn’t comply, she just walked up to the first row, where a small child crouched.

“Do you hear me girly?”

Her pale eyes finally snapped up, the masked man pointed his automatic gun at her head. If she searched her memories she even knew the type, those lessons were harsh after all. ‘ _Any information could help._ ’ his father repeated this sentence over and over. Her eyes glanced at the trigger, where the man’s finger bounced.

“I am Hyuga Hinata,” her voice surprised herself, she knew how to do this. “I am more valuable hostage than any other people.”

At that the man laughed, pushing a button on his radio and talking into it.

Hinata glanced at the corridor where she came from, one of the men already went to check the perimeters. She could only hope that Toneri hid by then. He did, she tried to relax, he did. Toneri is good at this, she remembered when they were first kidnapped and how he was the one to take control.

“Listen, missy,” the man finally stepped back to her. “even if you think highly of yourself” he lifted her chin with the cold metal head. “these children and civilians are more important for this town than you.”

Even through the mask she recognized a smirk.

“Take me to your superior then. I’ll talk about my worth with them.” her voice was filled with determination, hands still in the air.

“We are all the same,” on from behind shouted, making the girl shiver. “there is no superior.”

Her eyes levelled with the man before her, and she knew this was just a ruse. There must have been a brain behind this. Her eyes drilled into the terrorist eyes. The man stepped back and again spoke into the CV radio on his chest.

“Come with me.” he tugged the girl , the force making her wince, yet she followed.

Leaving back the hostages, who now seemed to be less on edge than before. There was someone the terrorist wanted, now they would be more secure. At least that’s what Hinata believed. The man took her to the corridor where she came from, her eyes already searching for Toneri. She could only hope that he hid. And when no one came back from the other direction she was sure.

The guy took care of that terrorist, and that meant that he would be waiting for something, having that automatic gun. She felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips, this wasn’t easy but now only three people were left behind with the crowd.

They were almost back to the Conference Room where they fled after the first explosion.

Her blood freeze when she heard gunshots from behind the man grabbed her neck, tossing her before him as a shield. She squirmed, but the fingers clawed into her slender neck. That wasn’t another bombing, something happened back the Hall where the hostages were held. The man slowly nudged her to move, a gun held to her head, her temple itched under the metal.

“Move.” he whispered his heavy breath hitting her skin and goose bumps rose on the spot. “We will see your worth right now.”

Several cries and shots could be heard as they slowly neared to the Hall, that was the moment she noticed something. The next intersection just a few meters away, and she could already see the light coming from the Hall. However, her eyes were snapped to the intersection where a dull shadow was projected to the wall.

She glanced up to her imprisoner and took a deep breath. Even your breathing, this will hurt, she said to herself when only three more steps separated her from the corner. The moment her boots hit the tile just over the line of the corner her eyes snapped at the light-haired boy she knew so well.

The next minutes took an eternity. Her hands were free but she had to go for the gun, Toneri wouldn’t go for the gun. She just knew from instinct. As she pushed the gun up from her temple it scrapped the thin skin there. She heard a grumble and felt her neck ache as the hand holding it grabbed and tossed her to the side. She hit her head falling heavy on the wall, she felt something warm trickle down her face.

She heard a shot just next to her, deafening, her body jumped on her own. Her hand collided with the terrorist’s chin, making him wobble back. He long lost his gun from the surprise attack. The automatic gun strapped his back, Hinata glanced at that, she was sure to make it stay there.

Shoving the man back, her opened palm bending his ribcage back under the protective armour. She heard the sound of metal hitting the wall, she advanced again going low to evade a left swing. When her palm hit the knee, she heard it snap, and the man tilted to his right feet. She was ready to go further when he grabbed her head, and she felt a cold blade hit her collarbone. It missed and she squirmed, tear already forming in the corner of her eye as the metal pointed at her lunged forward again.

The shot was so close her heart almost stopped. She smelled the gunpowder and the metallic scent of blood. She even felt some drip down her own face, as her assailant slowly slumped down to the ground, letting go of her. His limp body tipping to the left, coloring the now red wall to an even deeper color.

She knew that Toneri was talking to her rather than hearing it. Her gaze followed the man’s deformed bloody face. Almost everything went silent as Toneri limped and tried to drag her to the intersection. His hand felt hot on her skin, yet she shivered. Her ringing ears started to clear again and she heard something again. The cries and so much gunfire, she wanted to shield her ears again. But she didn’t, she looked at her companion who was desperately trying got find a new hiding spot.

Hinata found another bleeding man on the ground as she followed her guide. The one that went to check the way she came from before. She gulped, she made Toneri kill to man. Her reckless attitude pushed the guy there, she gripped down the hand holding her’s and stopped when he did.

“I am sorry…” she uttered, her voice nothing but a whisper.

Toneri didn’t answer, just stopped before the dead end he just led them, his face fell. His brows knotted in pain and he let the girl’s hand go as he grabbed at his injured leg. Hinata crouched next to him, her hand already on the wound, she ripped Toneri’s jacket from her trembling shoulders and tried to rip a piece of off it.

Her hand shook, she saw Toneri’s lips move, and his eyes flutter closed. She winced, hurriedly ripping the sleeve off and trying her best to push it into the wound. Then she ripped the other knotting on the other, as fast as she could.

She still heard the sounds of the fight, but it was further down the Hall, she searched for the gun Toneri had. Her hand slipped almost letting the weapon fall, the one that killed a man. Her grip tightened on the gun, she knew this one. She pulled back the cock and heard the bullet load into the barrel.

She gave one more glance to the boy, who’s breathing was erratic and his face tortured. Then she turned her back to him, positioning herself just before him. One hand on the cold metal, the other holding the Toneri’s. She tried to even her breathing.

Pointing the gun at the hallway, she felt her heartbeat, her chest rose and fell, and her grip felt lousy. She gripped it again, she hated guns, their sound, their touch. She heated it with her very being, yet she held it up again. Trying to remember her father’s words. ‘ _Breath out, hand on the trigger,’_ her finger trembled when a boot hit the ground just a few meters from their position. _‘eyes on the target,’_ Her sitting position put her in an advantageous position, pointing up to where the next assailant’s head could pop up.

A tall man stepped into her view, her finger almost pushing down the trigger. _‘wait till you can identify them.’_ Her eyes recognizing his structure, his hair, his eyes. His lips moving as he ran up to her. She couldn’t hear anything, but felt a hand touch her skin, lifting her head up.

the sound of the pistol hitting the ground echoed in her ears.

“Na…Naruto-kun?”

_‘Be careful not to shoot your saviour.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.: Sorry for the long wait, and thanks for everyone! This is the first Fanfic I wrote and hit 50 follower! Thank you SO SO SO MUCH!  
> The next chapter will come in June, or late May. This is the middle of the story, hope it wasn't too intense. It is fully intended. R&R are welcome 3


	9. Run

**"If I run away, I expect you to chase"**

**[Run]**

Naruto went before Sakura. Their group's goal was to secure hostages and civils while infiltrating. Just as Kakashi told them. Each of his steps echoed in his ears, he has done that numerous times. All the protocol, every step was carved in his brain.

Yet his finger danced on the trigger of his gun. His heart jumped at every corner, his uniform way too suffocating.

They took the less obvious route inside while the other unit tried to capture the terrorist group's attention.

At every corner, the first thing that his eyes started to search were the Hyuga heiress's features. Her voice, he had to jerk his memory much time just to hear it in his head.

_'Good Morning, Naruto-kun!'_

Yes, good.

He chanted again, tomorrow will be just like every other day before. She will walk up to the nursery and greet them, smile and blush at the silliest things. Ino will crack jokes and ridicule the shy girl while Kiba ruffles her dark locks.  
Their leader stopped them, his hand in the air, then motioning them to take the position. Naruto let out a deep breath then took it in again. There weren't any more explosion which was a good sign.  
The hallway before them was demented and large pieces of the building lay all around.

The pristine white tiles under their feet cracked as they stealth their way deeper into the building.

Sakura remained behind him. Her eyes focused on their leader while her hand secured her many bags on her side.

Yes, then Shino will sulk in the corner because none of them is paying him attention. Sai and Sakura will bicker because of something stupid and the girl will hit him.

And Hinata will laugh.

She will smile.

"I am Hyuga Hinata, I am more valuable hostage than any other people."

The blood in Naruto's veins froze.

He was unable to move, Sakura's eyes darted up to his and she shook her head. The movement slow and ordering. Her light green eyes, drilled into his and her lips formed words that Naruto knew. He knew them, he hated them.

'Don't!'

The rest of the speech was quieter and Naruto heard his heart try to break from his ribcage. He heard everything else but what they were talking about. He heard a gun's cock slip, he heard someone wince, and boots hit the ground.

He heard the sweat drop on his skin slowly descend then disappear under his collar. His eyes watched their leader whose face was stoic and concentrated. He examined his hand signs, there were hostages, many at that. Four guards. Naruto's brows furrowed and he saw the same glint in Sakura's gaze.

"Come with me." a low voice broke him from his trance.

Then he heard it, the smallest wine in the middle of the crowd and hurried steps. His eyes widened, his grip was strong on the metal under his fingers. Then came the hand sign and he felt his lung shrink.  
Three guards.

They were hidden behind big rubbles, the five of them could take out three guys with eas. Even if he didn't count Sakura they were still outnumbering the culprits. He nudged his head forward for the pinkett. Yet she shook her head again, her eyes conveying more than before, a small promise hidden in them.  
Their leader used hand signs and assigned them fast to different locations. Their small unit was able to come in unnoticed. However their objective wasn't to capture, and Naruto had to remind himself every time. They were here to take the hostages. Their main priority. He breathed out slow and long while he positioned himself before Sakura who loaded her own gun just in case.

In his crouching position, he wasn't able to check the perimeters. His sole purpose here was to secure Sakura, nothing more nothing less. He intended to do that, yet his mind was elsewhere. Their cue was when their leader would toss a smoke bomb. The moment the white milky fog flickered into his view his body lunged forward. His posture, low and predatory, his body moved on its own. Running into the fog, their target was located on the rear side of the room.

Several cries reached his ear before his gun first fired, he would have rather made the target immobile than to take him out.

Yet when his eye caught the sight of the man holding a kid to his chest and a pistol to the squirming and crying child's head. He aimed. One shot to the head, the man tipped backward pulling the kid with himself. She cried hysterically, the others weren't any better.

He heard his leader shout out orders and without thinking he did everything. Muscle memory taking over. He heard other several shots and Sakura run up to him, her voice muted by the chaos around them. She held the kid in her hands and several other followed her. The blonde nodded curtly before securing their way out, his heart aching to go for the corridor on the other end.

As much as he could make it out in the midst of the fog there was only one way out of this Hall. And that was on the opposite side of the room. One of their comrades run up to them informing Sakura about the casualties. The girl let the kid go pointing to the door where another rescue team would wait for them and instructed them to go.

She ran back her hand already deep in one bag, a vial in her other hand. Naruto followed her, his eyes on the scene if anyone tried to take out their medic they should have got up sooner. He watched as she almost flew to the first guy on the floor. Her hands examined the body before her and her fingers moved hastily.

Naruto held his gun at the ready, it was a miracle that only three guards were here. Well, not a miracle but a gift, a gift from the Hyuga and he had to gulp.

He heard gunfire from outside. He could only hope that the hostages were taken away to safety after them escorting them out.

His leader disappeared signaling them to stay. While Sakura mended the shot man before them, he had time took in the damage.

She talked to the injured in a calm tone. This was another thing Naruto really envied Sakura for. She could keep her levelheadedness in any situation. He was restless he wanted to go.

A shot from the corridor made his heart skip a beat. A single shot. In the other side of the Hall, the hallway echoed the familiar sound. He stood next to Sakura, sheer willpower stopping him.

That was a lie, it was not willpower. If it was he would already be over there, be by the small girl's side.

He was scared.

Fear he rarely felt before started to seep into his heart. A cold sweat forming on the back of his neck.

Then a second shot rang through the air.

"Go!" Sakura's voice sprung him.

His body obeyed before his brain and he was already on his way. Running his breathing hectic gun lowered. If Sasuke or Sai had seen him now both of them would call him pathetic. His heart skipped a beat when he saw a body leaning against the wall a dark puddle forming under him. His mind swirled anger slowly mixing into all the emotions that were fighting behind his ribs.

He gripped his weapon, steadying his steps. Military mode slowly taking over, he needed to be fast and precise. He couldn't be the one to cause the girl's death. One shot. One of the guards none the less.  
Hope, a tiny thing just like a little green bud in his heart it grew a small leaf. He hugged the wall and advanced to the intersection where the body lay. As he advanced another one of the terrorists was left there dead. His eyes staring up the cracked ceiling, this time, it was a knife wound on the neck. He glanced up again.

He was still one shot away from the count. That small green leaf just tried his best to stay alive under all the pressure.

The hallway turned, and on the light tiles, he saw a vivid red blood trail. His heart was now beating in his throat, he slowly stepped out of the shadow of the corner.

There in that moment time froze. His eyes locked with pale opal ones and the little bud exploded in his chest. With a million green leaves and small tendrils, it weaved into his ribs and nurtured his veins. His eyes took in the girl whose hand was shaking on a gun, her face was smeared with dirt and blood.

Blood.

Naruto run up to the girl, and she just let the pistol fall, it echoed through the corridor. Naruto fell to his knees and his heart beat was like thunder, the girl was cover in bruises and blood. All the blood.

Her hands were covered in thick red, her light colored clothes were torn and filthy.

Without notice his hand lifted and touched her skin, he lifted her chin a bit to see her neck. Her skin was cold, and ugly dark fingerprints marred her soft skin.

"Na…Naruto-kun?"

"It is alright." he whispered, finally noticing the guy the girl was shielding.

Her hand still gripped the boy's hand, blood covering both their hands. He lifted his gaze even if it hurt him to examine Toneri. His breathing was shallow. The gushing wound which was taken care of looked threatening.

A jacket's sleeves were knotted over it. The rest of the clothing was covering the unconscious man, and Naruto could tell. Hinata covered the boy with outmost care.

His finger shot out to Toneri's pulse which was small but it was there. He huffed glancing back at Hinata who was obviously in shock her shoulder shaking. Her small frame trembling, now both hands gripping the man's hand.  
Yet she didn't cry.

Naruto felt broken. He should have been happy that he found the girl yet his heart was wrapped in an unknown emotion. He wanted to envelop the girl in a hug, he wanted to tell her that now everything is alright. Nuzzle into her shoulder and inhale her scent, feel her warmth on his skin.

"Toneri is, he …" her voice is cracked, and her eyes finally meet his.

He searched that gaze, in those big doe eyes many things swirled. But it was clear that right now the most important thing was Toneri's life.

"Let's take him, we have to hurry." he pressed out finally.

Getting away from Hinata was tearing him apart, he felt half of himself disappear. He leaned forward scooping the fair-haired guy up.

He glanced down to the hand that finally let go of Toneri's. Just to put it on his rising chest with a last lingering tender tuch.

"Stay behind me." where his voice came from was a mystery. It was like he was watching everything from the outside.

Hinata nodded and grabbed her gun, disappearing behind the blonde.  
As for Naruto, he was sure that their way out will be clear, and when they met Sakura in the intersection. She talked to both of them, Naruto heard it, and he even obeyed. Running the building, ducking under the debris from the explosion when the pinkett ordered. The weight in his arms felt like nothing, compared to the image of the small girl pointing a gun. Her eyes filled with determination just now when they run out to safety. Her glances at her companion. All the relief she must have felt when an ambulance finally took over Toneri.

**I**

"No!" she hissed. "Not me!" she swapped the hand that tried to examine her neck and temple. "Toneri, please." she pleaded.

The medic sighed and returned his attention to the boy, who was now tied to the bed in the ambulance. The vehicle shook under them and she had to grab onto anything to steady herself.

Her heart fluttered in her ribcage. Adrenalin still working while her gaze stayed on Toneri's tormented face. Breathing hurt, and her body was still high wired. Every bigger sound tipped her off. For the first time after a long time, she looked down her hands.

When the doctor told her that Toneri is perfectly fine, she felt her lung finally eas up. A blood donation is already prepared for him in the nearest Hospital.

Her fingers were coated in his blood, she didn't even notice it when she bandaged up the wound on his leg.  
As for herself, there were only some bruises and shallow cuts from the tile where it hit her before. Her temple was scraped but didn't hurt at all. Her head was buzzing, when she hit the wall she already recognized the tell-tale symptoms of a concussion.

Yet when Sakura checked her fast, then she nodded telling its fine.

She smelled antiseptic when the medic started to apply it on her leg. She glanced down. After everything, her biggest fear was her arms. She desperately looked away every time. Shame coloring her heart. How was she able to feel a rush of happiness the moment she saw Naruto-kun was beyond her. But that was nothing compared to the feeling when he lightly touched her skin.

The touch sent shivers to her spine then like a thunder it ran through her veins. Knotting on her forearm, marring her pale skin. The sweet pain of getting a new mark always came as a shock to her. Her hand moved up her arm, slow and tempting. Finally hiding the spot where the mark stood. A shuddering breath left her lungs and she slumped down to the seat.

Naruto-kun didn't even notice it. He was only looking out for them, he didn't even notice. Rather watching her arms she stared at Toneri's expression. Finally, he looked less pained, in peace even. Her heart shrunk at the thought of this guy killing two other humans. So she could be safe. Almost bleeding to death.

When she closed her eyes, the terrorist's masked and deformed face sprung up right away, her body flinching.

The medic apologized yet he didn't do anything wrong. Her face was so hard, she didn't even know what kind of expression was there, was she smiling? Because she should be. They were alive. Was she crying, she touched her cheeks almost missing the act, they were dry. Her lips were pressed into a thin line, she felt it.

She felt tired, yet she longed to be back. Her head swirled with all the ideas, all the feelings everything that happened. Her fingers trembled. She tried to still them by gripping down on them with her other hand. That was the moment she realized her whole body was shaking.

**I**

Naruto slumped down, next to Sakura, who was still washing her hands from all the blood she accumulated.

No matter the gloves she always dirtied herself. Yet she never touched anyone without disinfecting. Both of them were beaten and tired, they tried to steal any energy from the other without any success. The brain escaped again, better yet they weren't even here. Naruto cursed kicking the ground before him, the number of deaths rose by the minute.

They were able to save some hostages. Yes. But the functioning wing of the Hospital was still buried under the debris from the explosions.

Rescue teams were already on the way, but Kakashi forbade them to go any further in their state.

In their state, who was Kakashi kidding? Naruto mocked the old man, just to be put in place by her pink haired friend. He wanted to dig more, he wanted to find them, he wanted. He wanted. First time in his life, he wanted to revenge, his whole enveloped in the feeling. Seeing Hinata like that, hearing her voice cracked, her neck bruised. He let out a shuddering breath.

"Calm down." Sakura finally said offering her water bottle for the boy.

He glanced up, she pushed her jacket down and only wear a tricot and her dog tags shimmered in the late sun's light.

She was tired, she was in the Hospital just yesterday. But today without a though she volunteered for duty. Not for a selfish reason like he. No, she was honest and wanted to help everyone.

While he.

He only wanted to know if Hinata was alright. This was frightening.

He never felt something like this before. He would have jumped in for any of his friends, yet this was something different.

When he first heard the girl's voice behind their hiding spot. If Sakura wasn't there.

He buried his face into his palms, even breathing hurt.

"She is alright." Sakura continued, her fingers tapping on the bottle.

A painful grunt escaped him.

"Believe me, she is alright," she repeated.

When he didn't answer again, she leaned to him, the gesture so comfortable between them now. She watched the crowd that came to help. It was a shocker, Iwa was never targeted before, not to mention the children ward. She sighed, this meant prolonged battles between the already war ridden countries. She tilted her head and rested it on Naruto's shoulder, she could only hope that it would never find Konoha. She gulped down a big chunk of water before shaking the bottle before the blonde.

She nudged him when he wasn't about the respond again.

"Do you want me to tell you in medical terms as how much she is alright?"

"Please don't…" he hid behind his knees and let out a shuddering breath.

Sakura was beaten too, saying that her psych was low was an understatement. Yet she wanted to comfort her childhood friend.

"Try to calm down," she said, trying her hardest to reassure him. Her head rolled back and she leaned against the wall behind them.

"I can't calm down…" he exhaled. "I don't know if I can be calm ever again…" he said, pushing down his jacket from his shoulders with tired fingers.

Sakura watched her friend lift up his undershirt with an irritating pace. She leaned forward to examine if he had any cuts. Her trained eyes swayed from his chest down to his belly and she gasped. Her breath hitched and she had to put a hand over her mouth before she made a bigger scene than necessary.  
Naruto had his markings on his belly, actually around his belly button, in an almost full circle. They used to tease him because of it, not like she had it better with hers being on the back of her neck. Yet what made her jump was the fact that a new mark was just above the boy's navel. Making the four symbol an almost perfect circle.

She felt her ears heat and her eyes snapped up to the boy's face. However, his face betrayed her happiness and the joy that he himself should have felt from this turn of events.

When he saw that the girl was finished he pushed the hem back down hiding his muscled stomach. Averting his eyes he felt the same rush just when he touched the soft almost porcelain skin.

He looked down his hands, his fingers still twitched with the sheer electricity of the moment.

When he touched her, it was a genuine gesture of worry, he didn't even think about it. The second his finger first connected with the girl's chin, a rush of emotions came over him. His heart skipped a beat, while looking into those deep eyes, and just like a thunder struck him, his very being was shaken. Every nerve ending was on the edge, and his heart started to beat again just to flutter and hit his chest. Trying its best to get out, so it could nest itself next to Hinata's.  
The need he felt at that moment, didn't subside till now, if possible it became worse. The feeling that wrapped itself around his restless heart was unbearable. When the weight of their situation sunk in again his eyes found her hands trembling over Toneri's. All he could muster to say was 'Its alright.'

How wrong he was.

Nothing was alright. He pushed both of hands into his nest like blonde hair, while his palm pushed into his eyes.

It was frightening the power of this emotion was too intense. If it was like this find your soulmate, how could they describe it as beautiful? Was it different for everybody?

"Is it Hinata?" Sakura's voice came out as a squeak, her lips still behind her fingers. Her eyes were big in awe and envy as she watched Naruto's inner struggle.

He nodded and felt the blood rush to his face, his heart beat like crazy.

His emotions mingled and fought with one another. Like he wasn't able to decide if it was good or bad or something out of those boundaries altogether.

"Oh my God…" was the only thing Sakura could press out.

**I**

The smell of disinfectant clung to her hair now. She didn't hate it, but she preferred not to have inhaled it all day long. Her eyes surveyed the little park behind the Hospital from the window. The sun was up high, its light shone on her skin, the warm tickling her still sensible arms. She basked in it letting a light gasp escape her lips when a soft breeze ran through her locks. Compared to the room she was sitting in, the outside world was vivid, full of life. The room was sterile and white. Strict order ruling over everything that was put in there. She smiled a bit, her gaze wandering to her prisoner. Toneri sat in his bed, his leg bandaged up and pulled up so the circulation could be better. He held a book in his hands and his eyes followed the lines on the pages.

She turned her attention to the boy and spaced out. It was a week ago that they were saved by Naruto-kun. In that one week, she rarely left the hospital, staying by Toneri's side. She haunted the corridors and took everything the man asked her. Well, not everything because he asked her many times to leave, yet she didn't comply.  
It wasn't her guilt that immobilized her, sticking to the boy she knew from a early age. It was part of it, she wanted to atone for the things that Toneri had to do to save both of them.

Even though the man told her over and over to stop with it. Because if the situation was switched she would have done the same. That was true, she would have, without hesitation.  
It wasn't that made her stay in the hospital every waking hour. Neji even told her to leave a several occasion before, but she refused him too.  
Her hand slipped up, under her sleeve touching the new mark on her skin. Whenever she touched it her heart fluttered. Some kind of new exciting feeling filled her heart.

That was exactly the cause of her withdrawal from society. Hiding here in this disinfectant drenched room. Using the boy as an excuse just to avoid her friends.  
Her father was beyond outraged when he stormed over the hospital near Iwa. Yet when he saw Hinata was alright, a new, unknown expression graced his aged features. It almost hit Hinata, the way her father enveloped her in his arms. Just like it was now finally okay to let go, she felt her knees buckle and she fainted.

The next thing she remembered was the scent of disinfectant, and Hanabi's pleas. Her little sister was beyond inconsolable, telling her never to leave again. She was released after an hour. Ko informed her that her family left because they needed to mend something about the bombings. She nodded, yet refused to follow Ko and Hanabi home. Arguing about the fact that she would rather stay with Toneri then lock herself in the Hyuga Manor.

So she used, the guy to hide.

Her heart tinged when her finger followed the circle. Then she touched the four small dots in it with trembling fingers. 'Delight' she already looked it up when no one was watching her. It was her last, her fourth, and Naruto must have had it too, he must have already noticed. Even if back then he was too concerned for their safety by now surely he did.

This fact was what made her turn herself into a fugitive in this room.

"Is something bothering you?" Toneri clapped the book shut and gazed at the girl.

"Um, n…" Hinata felt a blush creep up her neck. "no, not exactly." he fidgeted, her fingers ironing over her skirt.

"You should go and get some real sunlight," he said with a smirk on his lips. "That sun's whose name is 'Naruto-kun' you know."

A full blush hit the girl at the mention of the blonde soldier. "No, I have to stay here with you!" she argued.

Grabbing after the remote control fast and turning the TV on, just to mute Toneri again. The fair-haired man only sighed and his brows knotted. The screen flickered on then the news rolled on. Her eyes followed the headlines, the attack back in Iwa only fuelled the war between Kumo and Shimo. The latter having to answer for the bombing. One of their groups stationing there took the attack on themselves.

As much as Hinata wanted to believe that. The idea that it wasn't actually that country's radicals hunted her. It must have been a ruse to prolong the war that was almost finished by now.

Iwa was never a target before. It was bordering the other countries yet always remained silent, taking no sides. The Hospital that was annihilated was the first step to peace. At least Hinata thought that. She believed it was for the greater good. Taking in anyone never considering where they came from. Then it happened.

She gulped the images from that day still haunted her dreams. Sometimes Toneri died. Sometimes the terrorist that grabbed her neck was back and alive with his half face missing. Grinning at her when tossing her to the side.

A shudder run down her spine and she turned the TV off again when they started to talk about the casualties. It was a great loss, many died that day, buried under the building where they should have got better. Where they found hope.

"You should just go-"

"Hinata!"

Both of them flinched when the room's door opened with a loud crack almost breaking the door from its hinges. She gasped when her eyes took in the scene before her. Kiba leaned to the raped door, almost spitting a greeting to Toneri who lay in his bed dumbfounded.  
She watched his soulmate step into the room, his trusty shades on and a frown painted all over his face.

"Shino-"

Rather than answering he walked into the room. Leaving a lingering touch on Kiba's shaking shoulders.

Both of them looked out of breath, did they run till here?

Kiba heaved but had to smirk the girl had it coming, ignoring him was one thing, but ignoring Shino. That one phone call when they got back from Iwa wasn't nowhere enough for them. Hinata was lucky that the quiet boy remained calm till now.

Shino was on the edge all week. Wanting to see their best friend but she denied any and all communication when they went to her house. Neji told them where she was after they reassured him that they wouldn't make a scene. Well, they tried their best.

Shino tried to corner the doe eyes girl while the actual patient could only watch from the sidelines. His steps were slow and cautious. Without a word he held out his arms and for Toneri's surprise Hinata dodged the hug.  
It was almost like a sitcom as the girl dodged the offered hug again and again. Kiba and Toneri watched till Hinata finally flew out the room, jogging down the corridor.

She knew this was a mistake, but she just wasn't ready.

Kiba whistled while he jogged after the Shino, hands deep in his pockets. It was a sight to behold, how long was that this last happened, three years? When was it exactly when the girl last tried to escape reality? Was it when Naruto left for the first time? He mused smirking when Hinata made a turn finally escaping the hospital. Shino in tow his hands still held out.

It was in the middle of visiting hours so people flow in and out. They eschew the crowd and the girl finally stopped not too far from the front door.

"Shino stop it!" her voice trembled and her fist balled at her side.

"You should stop it!" he hissed. His lips twitched when he saw that she rubbed her arms, a sure sign that she felt uncomfortable. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Wha-" her eyes snapped up her face still tinted red from the light run and the shame.

"You know what he means…" Kiba huffed shrugging, still trying to hide his smirk. Finally whistling and calling Akamaru, who was waiting outside till now.

But, the always joyful dog was rather disheartened. With all the accumulated emotions going around the three of them. He didn't know what to do. So he just sat down next to his master and nuzzled his head to Kiba's calf.

She heaved, her eyes snapping between her best friends. Of course, she knew. She knew that she should have at least met with them. But it was too risky, she wanted to avoid anyone but family or Toneri. She was running away, what a shame. Her ears buzzed with all the withheld emotion.  
She wanted to say something. Something to calm the boys down, but she choked on her words when Shino took off his shades.

His eyes looked betrayed and he had dark circles under his eyes.  
Hinata's heart clenched at the sight, a lump formed in her throat as she tried to talk again. But nothing came out. This was one of the reasons too, she didn't want to see any of her dear friends tormented because of her. Her hold on her hand tightened.  
Shino held out his arms out again and stepped back, giving space to the girl. The same garden that Hinata watched just a few minutes ago lay just mere meters away. The sun was still shining and the birds were still chirping. Yet the sun didn't feel warm here, if anything it felt cold against her reddened cheeks.

The gesture was so pure, so heartfelt. However, Hinata wanted to run again, run away, hide beside Toneri's bed again. Shield herself from whatever was to happen.  
Yet she couldn't; her arms fell down hitting her sides. A long forgotten sigh escaped her as she took a small step forward.  
Shino stood still, his arms held out.

Hinata gulped again, stopping a few steps before her lifelong friend.

Any and everyone who came for visiting could see them. They must have had their own speculating ideas what was going down.

A small trembling girl, a handsome guy with a wolf-like dog leaning against the wall. Another one with outstretched arms standing still.

"Say, did you cry?" Shino asked his voice almost nothing but a whisper as he lowered his arms.

Her lungs felt small she was at a breaking point already.

"Did you talk to anyone about this?" the question came from Kiba this time.

Her head spun to his direction, but she remained still, the lump in her throat felt heavier.

"Hanabi cried a lot." Kiba continued. "She was so heartbroken, she told us you were smiling." he pushed himself from the wall. "She said, she felt so guilty. That you couldn't even cry because of her."

Hinata's head snapped to him, her eyes widening at the realization.

"Because of us…" Shino finished, his voice full of betrayal.

The boy stepped back and watched as his friend slowly broke apart. Her hands lifted with slow grace, her chest lifted in an erratic rhythm. Her face still beat red and a deep frown crowned her features. She held out her arms, mirroring Shino's gestures.

First, a small little whimper escaped her, then a bigger pant and before any of them knew better she whaled. Tears running free, down her cheeks her shoulders shaking and her whole body trembling. She had her head hung and watched Shino's feet behind foggy and wet eyes.

She flinched when a warm body embraced her, soothing her, patting her head with gentle hands. Shino murmured little nothings to her ears as she continued to cry loudly.

Her heart and lungs ripped by their stitches as the long pressed feelings finally surfaced.

"It's alright…" Shino said sniffling too.

"I…it was…" her voice broke again and again. "I'm…so..sor…sorry…" She buried her head in the guy's chest. Inhaling his scent.  
It felt like home, after all, the disinfectant, and gun powder. After everything, it finally felt like home. This hug wasn't like the one that her father enveloped her in. This was stronger, needier.

With a warm chuckle, Kiba body checked the two of them lifting them without effort into the air. Making them shriek, while grumbling about how big of idiots the other two were. Not to mention what big cry-babies they were. Akamaru joined them when he finally let their feet touch the ground again. He started to lap the girl's tear soaked face.

Before she realized she was chuckling between sobs and her heart and soul felt light. Her mind spiraled around the three of them, the things these two made happen.

**I**

"Honestly, that is some scene…" Ino giggled holding a flower bouquet to her chest. She shot a sidelong glance at the blond guy on her side.

Naruto was watching with a goofy smile playing on his lips.  
Now everything was alright, he thought a new sensation washing over his whole body.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN.: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I did, even though, it's just an interlude I liked it a lot. Yet, when I edited it in Hemingway it said that out of 700 sentence 80 was extremly hard to read? OTL... So the editing went on longer. Hope the previous chapters weren't hard to read too. From now on I'll try my best again!  
> I'll try my hardest twrite a chapter every two weeks. See you soon!
> 
> I want Akamaru kisses...


	10. Laughter

**“Laughter is the fireworks of the soul”**

 

**[Laughter]**

 

The last week was horrible. Naruto had to go from one station to the next. He was left in Iwa just in case. Well, that was one thing, the other being that he just wasn’t ready to go back yet.

 

“You are an idiot.” Sakura stated over the phone.

 

“Thanks a lot…” the blonde slumped further into his mattress in his lonely room.

 

The barracks were almost empty by now, he just finished and was more than ready to relax a bit. He shifted under his blanket and left the phone on his face. He was way too lazy and tired right now even to hold that up.

 

“I mean,” she fidgeted with something, and Naruto could hear the sound of clinking of plates. “just come back already.”

 

He grunted in response and pulled his light blanket higher. “How is everyone?” he finally asked when the girl didn’t seem to pay him any further attention.

 

“Everyone seems to be fine,” for a moment the line broke, she must have replaced her own device. “well most of them, Iruka-sensei was overboard with you leaving. Not to mention when he, told Kakashi-sensei his thoughts about our involvement.” she chuckled.

 

Naruto himself had to smile a bit. The temper of that man was no joke. He already saw one time when he wrote a letter to his squad leader. Kakashi-sensei’s face was priceless. “I bet it was phenomenal.” he concluded.

 

“Right on point.” a yawn escaped her lips before she continued. “I think Kakashi-sensei has been kicked ou- ah, damn…” she cursed and Naruto could hear something hitting the floor. “Sorry.”

 

“What happened?” he felt hot, the sheets under him cling to his skin and the blanket was heavy. Yet he remained still.

 

“I dropped the damn tray…” she hissed.

 

 She was about to make dinner when Naruto called. Now she was already on the line with him for the last ten minutes. The low rumbling from her stomach noted her to try to proceed while talking. Well without effort.

 

“So, Kakashi-sensei is on a flat hunt now, well between his shifts.”

 

“And the others?” Naruto finally asked when the girl fell silent again.

 

“Are you trying to ask about Hinata in a roundabout way?”

 

Naruto froze in his doss. He was, the whole call was about Hinata off course. False, he definitively needed to know about everyone. Hearing from home was nice, but if he said he was equally interested in everyone. Yeah, that would be lying.

 

“Because, you should get way better in that aspect.” a small chuckle escaped her lips.

 

“I’ll work on it.” he gave up. Just let him know already. “So?”

 

“So what?” her voice resembled Ino’s as she drawled on.

 

“Sakura-chan…” he almost pleaded now.

 

After a long time, she finally answered but the answer wasn’t to Naruto’s liking. “I don’t know.”

 

“Why?” he sat up in an abrupt motion. Forgetting that the phone was laying on his face. So the device descended from his head, and while he tried to grab at it, Sakura went on.

 

“She didn’t leave the Hospit-”

 

He finally caught the phone, but the force just broke the call. He froze on his doss, hands held forward clumsily clenching his phone. Panicking he called Sakura again, but the girl seemed to ignore him for now.

 

Why was Hinata still in the Hospital? Didn’t Sakura-chan say that she was alright?

 

He jumped from his doss hesitating for a moment before he called the pinkett again. She ignored his call again. If this was a new kind of punishment, it worked perfectly. His throat clenched, he stayed here knowing that Hinata was back in safety. Back in Konoha, in the Hyuga Manor with a family guaranteeing her wellbeing.

 

The past week he had time to think through everything, from every angle. This was rather hard, taken Naruto was never the over thinking type. He knew that. Which made it even more hopeless.

After all the time he spent thinking the only thing he finally understood was, why Hinata avoided touching him. As glorified as this bond, link, soulmate thing was as frightening it felt for him. He tried his best to talk about it with Sakura-chan. But he could never finish once he started.

 

He grunted while he fished his duffle bag under his doss. He pushed his littered belongings to it and swung it over his shoulder.

 

He wanted to see Hinata. He needed to see her.

 

This was something frightening too. He never felt this kind of pull for anyone before. It must have been the soul link they shared. His mind made an effort to remind him every time. He sauntered to the door. The barracks were empty due to the fact that rations and letters just came in. So everyone was in the canteen or in the common room.

 

He was stationed on the border right now. Seemingly Kakashi tried his best to placate Iruka-sensei. Because he was moved from the explosion site rather fast. He remembered the quarrel he had with his squad leader over this, till the old man finally sighed. Placing him here was so he could have an eye on the guy, who pushed his boundaries single handed, without a concern in the protocol of the army.

 

It wasn’t good that just now he was about to kick up yet another rule, finally deciding to go home. Because after all Sakura-chan was right, he was an idiot.

 

When did he ever think before doing anything? He had an impulsive personality. His teachers told this to the way too aggravated Iruka-sensei every time he was called by the school. He smirked, if he wanted to see Hinata, he just should go.

 

He stopped by the office, his heart picking up pace again. Or should he? He slumped to the ground, with a loud sight.

 

She must have known that he was her soulmate, was she happy about it? Did she feel the same impulse of emotions when they touched? Was she alright? Have her injuries vanished by now?

His stomach clenched at the thought. He had seen her in his dreams. Covered in blood and filth, or even worse, dead. But what scared him was the fact that she never cried. Not even once, neither in his dreams neither in reality.

 

She was strong.

 

He felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips. But it disappeared just as fast.

 

Was this something that she was anticipating, something she was trained in? He remembered Sakura-chan telling him that the Hyuga family was always cautious in this regard. What did that mean exactly?

 

All those questions remained unanswered. The only person who could answer them was the Hyuga heiress herself. And he was the only one who could ask all these questions. With newfound resolve, he jumped up.

 

**I**

 

After the right amount of head washing from Kakashi, he was out of the camp. His squad leader reminded him that he should take his remo seriously this time. Naruto understood that this meant that he could not lift a dog tag the coming two months.

 

He huffed, he did push the limits of that perverse man, who seemed to pin after his guardian. He smirked well good luck with that.

It was really late when he opened the kindergarten’s door.

He asked one of the ration delivery group to take him as close to Konoha as possible. To his luck, one of the guys lived here. In the outskirts so he just needed to walk his way back to his home.

 

He heard hushed voices from the dining room and he headed there. Loudly exclaiming his arrival.

The voices stopped right away, then he heard the sound of hostile steps. He braced himself when Iruka-sensei came to view.

 

“Good evening…?”

 

He dodged the kick, the muscular leg colliding with his forearm. He was sloppy, however because he couldn’t evade the left hook coming to his chin. He clasped his eyes shut, but the hit never connected.

So he squinted an eye probing his luck.

 

Iruka stood before him, heaving his eyes on fire. “GOOD EVENING?” he shouted, his shoulders trembling.

 

“Iruka-sensei the neighbors…” the blonde tried rubbing his stinging forearm.

 

The teacher’s flamed up, and Naruto knew he made the wrong step again. “I…I AM HOME!” he cried already bracing himself for another lashing.

 

To his surprise Iruka just smiled a bit, his eyes clouded with tears. “Welcome back…” he finally croaked from the withheld sorrow.

 

Naruto felt guilty now. He let his duffel bag hit the ground and enveloped the teacher in his arms. When the older man hugged him back he knew that the unspoken apology was taken.

 

“Ah, Naruto welcome back!” Ino beamed, hugging the corner.

 

“Ino?” he asked still holding the teacher in his arms, who didn’t seem to let go anytime soon.

 

She waved again a predatory grin on her lips.

 

“What are you doing here?”

Iruka finally let him go. His whole body relaxing again, he grabbed his bag and padded away. He said something to Ino and the blonde’s face lit up. She thanked the teacher and bowed a bit.

Finally, she turned to the dumbfounded soldier by the door. “I wanted to borrow the place.” she finally stepped out of the shadow of the wall. Walking up the boy who tried to toe off his boots.

 

“Why do you need the kindergarten?” he asked already regretting when the blonde’s face became even more amused.

 

“I need it for a party,” she grinned. Acting the most innocent Naruto ever seen her. “You are invited too.” she offered.

 

“What kind of party?” he grunted.

It was way too late now to go anywhere. He hung his head in defeat. Not like the girl would be home. Did she stay in the Hospital even at night? If she was alright why was she there in the first place.

While he mused Ino answered.

 

“Chouji’s birthday. May 1. Don’t. Forget.” she added more force to every word. When the boy didn’t answer she went for the kill.

Her hand shot out, grabbing the boy’s shirt ripping it up. Before Naruto could escape she was already examining his soulmarks.

 

“You know it’s, bad to tip off a soldier who just came from the battlefield?” the question was rhetorical of course.

“Yeah,” Ino stepped back, her head crooked to the side as she watched the tall boy. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

 

Naruto eyed the girl and side stepped her, trying his best to avoid eye contact. Yamanaka Ino was psychic after all. Well that was what he believed in high school. The girl was just too accurate at anything considering her friends. Or even strangers.

 

“About what?” he lost the minute the girl sized him up, back then in high school.

He remembered her smirk growing every second while Sakura introduced him. Making him feel outnumbered, even though it was just the two girls.

 

“About Hinata?” she leaned against the far wall of the dining room, pointing at the chairs before her.

 

Naruto freezed to that. “How do you-”

 

“Sakura.” both of them said in unison.

 

“You can’t be angry at her,” Ino chided before the blonde boy could storm up the stairs. “She said you took it badly.”

 

She sat down by the table, her hands on the wood. The most open gesture that she knew, glancing at the chair right before her. Signaling the guy to sit down too.

 

For a moment, Naruto debated if he should just have run the moment he heard this honey covered voice. With a shrug, he slumped down across the girl.

The silence was heavy between them. Naruto was reluctant, he liked this girl. She was Sakura-chan’s best friend. He himself thought of her as a friend. Yet this was way too personal just to flung it in the open.

 

“You can start anytime,” she said with an amused smile on her lips. When he didn’t comply she went on. “You know I’m learning psychology, right?”

 

He nodded.

 

“Good, because somehow, every one of you seem to forget in the most inconvenient times.” she huffed, pushing her hair out of her eyes. “I want to help people to understand themselves better and their marks.” she fell back in the chair, her hands in the air, just she was about to give up. “God help me, my friends never tell me what’s wrong so I have to meddle!” she snorted at her own dramatic skills.

 

“Okay! Good!” he grumbled but felt a small smile tug at his lips. Ino Yamanaka was someone who wasn’t defeated easily. “Let’s talk about Hinata.” he gave up.

 

“Let’s,” Ino smiled, remembering an awfully similar conversation a month or so back when she pulled the whole truth out of Hinata too.

 

And they did. Naruto told her about the Hospital, how he found Hinata and Toneri. What it felt like when he realized that it was her. However when he got to the part which tortured him the most, he fell silent.

 

“Are you scared?” Ino asked in his place.

 

He didn’t answer and she took it as a reaffirmation. “It’s okay, you know,” she smiled her fingers tapping on the wooden table. “It is scary, the feeling of belonging somewhere, the need,” she smirked when Naruto reddened. “It is scary.”

 

Both of them fell silent for a moment. Then she continued. “But, if you ask me it’s not just your soul link that causes this.”

 

“Then what?” Naruto deadpanned.

 

Ino looked at him, her eyes filled with mischief. “Who knows, I am not psychic.” she grinned at the blonde’s expression. A mixture of disbelief and anger, maybe? “I want to visit Toneri in the Hospital tomorrow. Wanna come?”

 

To this Naruto’s head snapped up.

 

“Hinata will be there, I’m sure.”

 

“I’m going.”

 

He literally had to toss the laughing mess of a girl out of the old building.

 

**I**

 

The next afternoon came faster than he expected. When Ino stood in their garden hugging a bouquet, he didn’t feel ready at all. The foxy girl, on the other hand, dragged him to the train station. Their ride was quiet, none of them wanted to talk. It was relaxing in a way Naruto rarely felt. When he traveled he was the first to speak if silence kicked in. Not today.

 

Today he felt his heart beat faster and faster with every passing minute. He still couldn’t place it though.

 

When they arrived at the Hospital his legs rooted into the ground. Ino glanced at him before she spotted what caused the boy to stop. They watched, Shino was hugging a bawling Hinata just before the front door. After a moment Kiba hauled the two up, his signature howling laughter bouncing off the walls.

 

“Honestly, that is some scene…” Ino giggled holding a flower bouquet to her chest. She shot a sidelong glance at the blond guy on her side.

Naruto was watching with a goofy smile playing on his lips. Yeah just like the girl said, that was something. Something mesmerizing.

 

He felt like after a week he could breathe again. Like the air he took in before was just an ugly replica of the thing that he could inhale now that he saw Hinata.

 

Ino nudged his arm, finally breaking his stare. He felt his ears heat a bit at his own stupidity. But Ino didn’t seem to comment on that. She just smiled smugly as she was about to closed the gap between them and the trio.

 

Naruto stopped the girl a soft smile plastering his face when he saw that Hinata was still clinging to Shino. Her hands balled on the guy’s light jacket.

 

“What now?” Ino grumbled replacing the flowers in her arms.

 

“You invited them too right?” his gaze never left Hinata’s lightly shaking form. "To the party.”

 

“Well off course?” Yamanaka retorted with a question, one of her finely picked eyebrows quirking at her companion.

 

“Good,” he said pushing his hands deep into his pockets, slowly tearing his eyes from the trio. „I am going home.”

 

“Naruto?” her voice was filled with pure disbelief. "You are kidding, right?” she jumped before the leaving boy. "Don’t you want to talk with-”

„Later…” he looked back at the dumbfounded girl over his shoulders.

 

**I**

 

When Ino said party, she meant business. The old building was filled to the brim with people, who were here to celebrate Chouji’s birthday. Naruto had to slip through a horde of strangers just to get to his refrigerator. Where no surprise, the whole crew were leaning to the counter.

 

Kiba hugged Shino from behind, resting his head on his shoulder. Ino was bickering with Sai who seemed to enjoy it to no end. His eyes scanned the kitchen and the living room. It was obvious who he was searching for and Ino just couldn’t contain herself.

 

“You look good.” she said swatting a small piece of cotton from his button down shirt. “Good thing, you rolled that up.” she patted his forearm.

 

“Is that a compliment?” he asked playing the shocked.

 

She mocked him, crossing her arms before her chest.

 

Yet before she could say anything Sai chimed in. “Sun girl is in the back garden.”

 

Causing Ino to almost drop her beverage.

 

“Sun girl?” her voice was filled with confusion. “If you want to stick an orb to her so desperately, it’s obviously Moon!” she clapped her hand to her mouth. But she was lucky, Naruto was already gone after Sai’s declaration.

 

Said boy was already cutting through the crowd, greeting this and that. He heard Sakura-chan explode into the scene from somewhere far. He nodded to Shikamaru’s direction who was linked to a sun blonde girl’s waist. Guarding her, and sporting his always bored expression.

It took longer to get to the back door than he thought was necessary. After saw her at the Hospital, he wanted to meet the girl. This feeling just getting stronger when he got back to home, regretting his decision to leave the girl alone. He went to see Toneri the next day, the guy was alright, as much as it hurt him to confess at first. He seemed nice, even though their first meeting was still annoying him a lot.

 

However, his attempts to meet the girl were fruitless. When he jogged to the Manor he was ushered away by Ko-san. He said that Hinata was still under house arrest, just in case. He tried to soothe him when he came again the following day.

 

Even here, he wanted to be the one to greet the girl when she arrived. He missed his chance, and he would have rather not disturbed Ino’s planning so he had to wait. After they congratulated Chouji the party jumped to full power. The music was loud but here in the suburb everyone knew everyone. So when Iruka-sensei told them that they would hold this little ‘festivity’ they just smiled.

 

The back door was left open, so the air could get in. There were at least forty people in the building after all. He stepped out hesitating, there were only two people outside and one of them was Hinata.

 

His heart skipped a beat when he finally saw her face after almost two weeks. She was smiling, her eyes glued to her partner as they spoke quietly.

 

Naruto gulped then stepped to the porch. “Hello ladies.” he said awkwardly.

His face flushing when those pale opal eyes met his, a light dust of pink gracing her porcelain skin.

The other girl spun around, her dark red hair was put up in a messy ponytail, her golden eyes glaring at their intruder. When Karui recognized Naruto she sighed and pushed herself up.

 

“Yo!” she said sidestepping the boy and leaving them alone.

 

Naruto looked after her, till a little chuckle shook him back to the present. “What was that about?” he asked sitting down next to Hinata. Leaving a rather big place between them.

 

“Karui-san is hard on the outside…” she answered leaning a bit forward now finally beaming at him. The dust now a full on blush.

 

Naruto felt his heart skip a beat, this was just too much. He was about to say something, just to break the ice when the girl resumed.

“Thank you.” she looked up, to the dark sky over them. Even though the music boomed in the house they could hear each other clearly.

 

“Huh..?”

 

“I didn’t have the chance to say it.” she smiled again turning to his direction now.

 

Just like a month ago, he took the words, without any coherent answer to them. He just hummed nodding and they fell into silence again. He stole glances at the girl who was humming to the song that played inside.

 

His hand inched a bit closer, their shadows were already holding hands. He yearned for it, he wanted touch Hinata. To feel that frightening excitement again. He wanted to ask all his questions, he wanted to-

 

“Naruto-kun,” she paused like she was contemplating something before she nodded to herself.

This amused Naruto, picking on cords inside him he didn’t know about. He waited patiently for the girl.

 

“Shall we dance?” she held her hand out for the boy to take. Her eyes averted for a second before she looked back at him.

 

“I can’t dance.” he blabbed, mentally kicking himself for turning down the girl’s hard work. „I mean, yes the game is alright but the whol-”

 

Hinata stood up and Naruto’s blood freeze. He didn’t want her to leave, he wanted to talk and he wanted to touch. A cold shiver run down his spine as the girl stepped before him. Her hand still held out.

 

Even sitting on the low porch, he was almost taller than the girl. She had a smile on her lips, and for the first time, Naruto realized that she was just dreamy. She was standing there barefoot, her heels left on the porch. Short skirt, way too short to his liking. Or not? She was cute in it. She had long slender legs. Did he like it after all?

She was wearing a denim blouse, the sleeves rolled up just like his. Couple wear. He heard Sakura-chan say it back in high school once. While wearing the same dark patterned shirt as Sasuke.

 

The memory jolted him back, watching the girl’s eyes almost plead. Even though her stance looked confident her doe eyes were of a frightened deer.

 

“I can teach you?” it was more of a question than a declaration.

 

Her voice trembled a bit and she was just about to lower her hands when Naruto finally grabbed them.

 

There it was, the same electrifying feeling, sending shivers through his entire body. The girl gasped at the contact but held his hand bravely. Her eyes locked with his.

 

“So we are…” she had almost not believed it. Mark there or not.

 

“Yeah…” the blonde boy kicked off his own shoes and stood before the tiny girl.

 

They stood there watching each other in silence, hand in hand. Naruto felt his throat clench. He breathed out and listened to the song. It was just perfect it was a fun song. About dance, how fateful was that.

He looked down at the girl who seemed rooted for the moment.

 

So just like back at that evening he had to make her laugh right?

 

“I hope I don’t have to step on your foot to show me.” he waited.

The Hyuga chuckled then, leaning forward, her shoulders shaking a bit.

 

“Imagine it,” he urged “You leading me, I know you are strong but…”. He smirked when the dark haired girl snorted.

Before long she was shaking from laughter. Her eyes shimmering as Naruto went on. Painting the picture of him standing on her foot just like in movies when the daddy danced with their princesses.

That sealed it, Hinata finally relaxed.

“Let’s just do what the song says…” she chided holding both of Naruto’s hand.

 

Already singing along the song and making Naruto swing with her. It was more of a hop to the sides than dancing but it was fun. The grass was cold under their skin and the night was warm. The street lamps light made their shadows long, and when Naruto glanced up he saw their silhouettes dance on the wall.

 

Hinata’s voice was like magic, she laughed, her cheeks pink, and before Naruto knew he twirled her. His other hand feeling lonely already, but the little yelp and chuckle was reward enough. The tiny girl twirled one more, her hair and skirt swaying in a tantalizing movement.

 

Her chuckles became words again, breathily singing along the song, which was slowly coming to its end.

“Don't you know .We can do this together.” she stepped back then forward again imitating their hopping to the side. Closing the gap between them again and again. “Bet you feel better when you're dancing,”

 

Naruto stopped her when she was close again, his chest rising from the movement and the joy of their little charade they called dancing.

Hinata didn’t seem to mind as she finished the song a bit quieter. “Feel better when I'm…”

 

He saw this in movies so many times, this was the moment when the boy would confess to the girl before him. And they lived happily ever after. He smiled, happily ever after with Hinata. She always next to him, hugging, kissing, touching and then at night-

 

Wait.

 

His face became beet red at the thought as the remnants of a long forgotten dream’s flooded his mind. Too vivid to his liking, and his current position. Looming over the girl, who was now herself red, her eyes wide in realization of their closeness.

Naruto’s heart raced, and the song changed to a slow one.

If he thought his thoughts were dirty till now it just to spiral down.

 

Hinata took his left hand and put it on the small of her back, lingering hers on his shoulder. Their right still interlaced, she gripped down on it a bit. “Imagine a box,” she said stepping back, leading Naruto a step forward then to the left. “One, two, three…” she dropped the words to the beat of the song.

 

They swung clumsily to the rhythm. Well, Naruto knew he was clumsy but after a few beats, he felt confident enough to lead the small girl under his fingers.

Which prickled, by the way, the denim fabric felt thin under his touch and her silky hair breezed at his skin every step.

 

She smiled a bit, looking at him, eyes locked.

 

And he was an idiot, Sakura-chan was right. Here was this adorable moment, this truly pure gesture from his soulmate. It amazed him how brave she was, taking the first step to touch him. And here he was. Glued to her lips. His breathing heavy.

 

“Now out of the box…” she instructed quietly.

“Wha-” he asked when the girl tugged him.

 

Finally waltzing in their back garden, under the stars, barefooted. If he watched this at evening with Iruka-sensei, he would find it sappy. But not now. Now it was the best thing ever.

 

Hinata didn’t have to tell him to twirl her, he just did, slowly. Already missing the touch, so he tugged her closer, her chest flush against his and she gasped, before chuckling again.

 

This was bad.

 

Naruto felt his body flame up from the soft touch on his chest, not to mention the small chuckle. Too much like the dream.

 

“Dip me…” she said still smiling innocently.

 

Not even a hint of her knowing the turmoil inside the blonde boy.

 

He complied and dipped her lightly. Nothing grandiose like in said films. No, it was cute, how she leaned into his touch fully. Her left hand resting on his flexed one as he held her there. At that moment he finally heard the music again, no that wasn’t true he heard them all along. But the lyrics finally got to his brain.

 

_‘Kiss me, under the milky twilight’_

 

He froze there, remembering the girl’s words. Of course, they were meant for the song before but, his mind just decided that it was fun tearing him apart. _“Let’s just do what the song says…”_

 

The girl looked at him, her brows tilted a bit at the pose they were still in. She dipped back, Naruto leaning over her.

_‘So, Kiss me’_

 

“Naruto-kun?”

 

He finally regained his consciousness and pulled the girl back up, stalling in their opening position. The song was over. A new upbeat one followed yet he stood there still holding the girl to his chest.

 

He looked down again just to curse at himself when he found the galaxy of eyes staring at him in confusion. He stepped back slowly letting go of the girl, a lopsided smile on his face. It felt cold, the places that were held by the girl till now felt cold.

 

“Hey!” Kiba howled from the porch. “We are about to rock it up inside!!” this was an invitation.

 

And Hinata sighed, almost sounding relieved. Smiling, she glanced at Naruto for one more time before walking up to the porch to get her heels. He heard himself answer too and start too, before stopping altogether again. Watching the small girl disappearing behind the door.

He clenched his fist a few times, then shook them. Just like this helped his nerves. He was already afraid to close his eyes this night.

 

Yet he wanted to see more, wanted to dance more, so he almost jumped inside to glomp Sai.

 

This soulmate business was bad.


	11. Heartbrake

“It hurts when you have someone in your heart, yet you can’t even have them in your arms.”

 

**[Heartbrake]**

 

Hinata woke with a major pain in her neck the next day. It wasn’t a detective's work to find the cause. She slept over Ino and Sakura last night, even though it took them longer to get here than to actually head home. The girls insisted on it and literally dragged her over.  
Now here she was sluggishly massaging her aching neck which was holstered over the couch's armrest. It was still early, too early, as she squinted around she found pink splayed just under the couch on the floor.

Sakura must have missed her opportunity to escape to her own room before the blonde tackled her. Talk about tackling.  
Hinata slowly lifted one arm, then with a grate effort she pulled herself up from the couch. Everything hurt. How was that even possible? Hinata slowly rotated her left shoulder, stopping when she heard the familiar sound of joints popping. Never again, she swore. No matter how they beg, she will never again sleep on this couch.

Hah, who was she trying to deceive, she would again and again till the end of time. She smiled looking over the other two who was snuggled together on the soft carpet. Sakura had her arms tossed over her best friend who nuzzled to the pink’s chest.

Phone. She started to pat around herself as silent as possible. Her fingers finally found her trusty old phone and she tried her best to focus on the task at hand. Hinata tried to get the best possibly shot. Her hands extended over the pair, her right leg tucked into the couch's sitting pillow for stability.

Snap, she smiled saving the picture to numerous places, so when the other two got up, none of them could delete it. Her finger slid over the phone looking at yesterday’s pictures. There were some with everyone in it, and there were one with Kiba and Shino.

Her brows knotted when she spotted herself on the next one. She was in the garden dancing with Naruto. Her eyes widened at their smiling faces, as Naruto awkwardly towered over her. Hinata’s face changed color faster than an escaping chameleon. She felt the blood rush to her head, and for a moment she was afraid she would faint.

This wasn’t made with her phone, so who? She stopped. Kiba, it must have been him, he was the one who called them back. Wasn’t he?

A sad smile tugged at the corner of her lips. That dance was so. She halted, there really wasn’t a good word to describe it. Incredible? Yes let’s use that now, she thought as she reminisced how she asked Naruto-kun to a dance. How she even instructed him, and that one moment where she was sure that the boy would kiss her.

Her heart skipped a beat just thinking about it, and she had to toss the phone. Letting it disappear behind the sitting pillow with a sad sound. She pulled her knees to her chest, pushing her forehead forward. Last night, was so nice. It was great. She had fun, Naruto-kun was there, and they danced. He acknowledged the fact that they were soulmates.

And the touch, it was, it was like stepping on a silk after walking on hot cinder for years. Her heart was fluttering until, just like every other time her mind cut short, Naruto-kun made her laugh. Forgetting everything and just enjoying herself.

Her head tipped to the right, from the corner of her eyes she saw the two stir a bit before Ino actually woke up.

Sitting abruptly, then pushing Sakura’s hand from her arm. Trying her best to knead the sleepiness out of her eyes. When she finally noticed Hinata staring her lips quirked to a mischievous grin before she tossed herself over the meek girl.

**I**

The next two days were a hustling blur between her home and the university. Even though it was exciting, now that she finally knew where she wanted to take her student teaching. After a week of preparation, she found the perfect school, her leading teacher seem so nice too to the booth. She smiled while slumping down to the bench before the station. Her feet hurt a bit from all the running around.

She exhaled loudly while she flexed her long stocking clad legs. That was another thing, with the weather becoming so warm the stockings were a pain. Glancing around, she opened one of her buttons and leaned back.

Hanabi should have already shown up, Hinata started to fish around her bag for her phone. Then almost had a heart attack when someone hugged her from behind.

“Surprise!!”

“Hanabi!” Hinata almost tore her hands from her face. After last month’s event she caught herself being more on the edge than ever before. “You are late.” he stern elder sister voice didn’t seem to put Hanabi off.

“Sorry I had to run to this shop on the way here.” she exclaimed holding up a brand bag. “I thought you would be happy if I got us snacks.”

The younger girl rounded the bench and now stood before Hinata, still smirking innocently. Her head tipped to the side, and puppy eyes, trying her best to get on the good side of her sister.

Hinata smiled good-naturedly with a sigh of relief that Hanabi showed up after all. Then she fell back to her usual stern older sister act. “No snacks before dinner?”

When Hanabi winced in defeat and let her head down, Hinata smiled again. “Let’s keep it a secret from father then?”

To that Hanabi almost skipped in joy, hugging her sister’s arm and dragging her forward. This was nice, Hinata didn’t have time to spend with Hanabi alone after what happened in Iwa. Even thought after wheat Kiba told her before the Hospital they spoke for a bit. But it wasn’t like this times when the younger girl would take her like a whirlwind.

Hinata chuckled when Hanabi finally stopped before the old playground they used to hide when they were younger. By this late hour, no more kids anywhere to find so they could play to their heart’s content. Hanabi was the first to jump to the swing, standing on it, grabbing the chains.

“Careful now!” Hinata hopped right before her baby sister before she would fall and hurt herself.

Hanabi, on the other hand, scrunched her nose frowning at her sister who sat on the swing how it was written in the big book.

“Always the goody two shoes, huh?” she asked hopping down then sitting by her sister side.

Hinata smiled at that, when they were younger she would always try her best to get Hanabi out of harm’s way. Following rules to her best, going by the exact letters in the book just to be able to protect her sister and to fulfill her role as a hier.  
She pushed forward and the old swing yelped under the weight of an adult while swinging back slowly. She upped the pace and heard her sister do the same, till the small town finally became a blur. The wind felt nice on her skin, the heat slowly disappearing as the night was about to bloom.

“I was thinking,” Hanabi finally started her eyes still locked on the street before them as they flew forward in the same rhythm. “I think I’ll stay with Dad and learn to be a politician just like he.”

Hinata’s feet drew shallow lines in the dirt under them as she stopped the swing abruptly. “Hanabi!”

“No you see,” the younger girl slowed her own swing and looked into her elder sister’s eyes. “I a quite enjoy the lessons.” her lips formed a nice smile.

Hinata’s hand’s clenched on the chain, her fingers pressing hard, almost white now. Yet before she could say anything Hanabi went on.

“I realized this years ago,” she pushed forward letting go of their connection, her eyes now on the orange sky. “I tried to hide it because I thought this was what you wanted.” her swing went higher and higher as she spoke. “To be free,” she chuckled. “who would have guessed I turned out to be interested politics.”

“If you are saying this because of what happened in Iwa-” Hinata already stood still holding one chain in her hand.

Hanabi shook her head slowly stopping her sister. “It is one thing that convinced me, but there were other reasons for it.” both of them stopped now. “You and Neji-sama are both stepping on your own roads,” she smiled her head tipping to the side.

For the first time, Hinata saw Hanabi as an adult. The cheeky girl was still there but the budding adult full with dreams was there too. She gulped, all these years was she the one who pushed Hanabi to find something she would enjoy. Shielding her from the family road.

Hanabi sighed finally finding the words she was searching for. “ I don’t want to be left behind.”

The words echoed through Hinata. The same words she felt when everyone but her had a dream to follow back in Highschool. Naruto-kun went with the army, Neji and Sakura choose to be doctors. Shino tried his best as a researcher, Ino knew from the beginning what to do. Even Kiba knew what he wanted to choose; than there she was.

One road laid before her, she desperately didn’t want to choose, yet she didn’t have anything else. Until. She smiled. She remembered the day dearly when she decided to give it a try, to this new dream of hers.

“Are you sure?” she asked finally, letting the chain go. The wind was picking up, sending chills down her spine.

Hanabi stood up too, her sing hitting her legs lightly. “Yepp,” she grinned her open palm pushed before Hinata “ please kindly hand over the Hyuga family burden.”

Hinata’s eyes widened in shock before she felt tears attack her vision as she held out her own hand just above her baby sister’s palm. Her grip on the ‘burden’ slowly weakened till she let it go.

Her sister snatched her hand up at the same moment, imitating like it was a bird trying to escape she lounged after a few times before she pushed it to her chest, just over her heart.

“Just where it belongs.” she whispered dearly, grinning madly before breaking out laughing.

“We can share it when it becomes too much…” Hinata said sitting back down.

Hanabi sat back too, already swinging back her upper body leaning dangerously back. The adult was already gone and the cheeky little girl back on full tank. “For now let’s just share secrets, hm?” her head tipped back, and for a moment Hinata was really scared she would fall back. “So you final mark appeared.”

Hinata grabbed her arm, the light white blouse she wore was hiding her porcelain skin. So no one could see her markings. Off course, Hanabi knew about it, just like her close friends, but speaking about in the open street was a bit scary.

She nodded, a smile playing on her lips. “Yes, but you know that.” she glanced at her younger sibling.

“Yeah but we can’t talk about that at home.” she replied her hands in the air as she flew past Hinata jumping from the swing.

Hinata watched her body travel in the air before she hit the ground, turning with a great smirk on her face.

“You know I don’t like to bring Naruto-kun up before father.” Hinata stood up, pushing a strand of dark hair back, while she lifted the snack filled bag.

“Oh,” Hanabi stopped mid-laugh, her hands behind her head, her smile way too dangerous for Hinata. “speak of the devil.”

Hinata’s head snapped to the direction Hanabi was pointing and her heart almost stopped for the second time today. Naruto-kun was strolling down the road, one hand full with shopping bags, the other pushed deep into his pocket. Hinata looked over herself hastily, her get up was meant for the interview today, so she looked like an office lady, she hurriedly buttoned up her blouse before lifting her gaze again.

Eventually, she wanted to meet her soulmate, of course, she wanted to. It was like magnets pulling her towards the boy, but she wanted to postpone it to later this week. Till everything was decided.

“Naruto-kun!” Hanabi waved the blonde over.

“Ha…Hanabi…” Hinata whispered sternly before her eyes met with clear blue.

Then the air froze, she didn’t even know how mush she missed him. When the boy noticed her, his face broke into his signature smile and he jogged over to them. She was too self-conscious again, she gripped down on her A-line skirt and took a deep breath.

“Naruto-k-”

“Hina-”

Both of them stopped, clearly at a loss of words from the shame of cutting the other while they tried to great the other. Hinata was the first to recover, or at least the first to act on it. With a light flush adoring her feature.

“Good evening Naruto-kun.”

“Hinata.” Naruto nodded his face a shade darker than it usually was. “On the way home?”

“Actually-” she was about to tell Naruto-kun that they were having sister bonding time when Hanabi cut her.

“Yeah, but I have to go to,” her eyes surveyed the area, spotting an old schoolmate. “ to meet Konohamaru!” she shouted pointing at the guy at hand.

“Really?!” Naruto almost jumped as he broke into a wide grin. “I haven’t met with him even though I was back for at least a month now.”

Hanabi slapped her hand over her forehead, glaring daggers at her sister. “You know it’s actually…” she half hissed the words as she stomped over to said guy, who was jolly seeing his senpai. “…kind of like a date…”

“Oh…” Naruto deflated.

“Yeah…” Hanabi answered already half way over to the guy, who she needed to catch in a headlock and drag away before he could ruin her efforts.

The two of them watched over the younglings. Hinata biting back a laugh as she imagined Konohamaru-kun’s surprise when he heard he had a date with her sister. It seemed it didn’t escape Naruto.

“What?” he asked laughter in his voice as she bent over to look at the girl.

Hinata finally noticed Naruto’s get up, wich consisted of the same sweatpants and now a light white T. Even this underdressed, he seemed perfect in her eyes. She smiled again. “Nothing.” she tipped her head. “Just finished shopping?”

Naruto looked at her for a minute longer than she anticipated a new rush of heat attacking her cheeks, she had to avert her eyes.

“Yeah, can I escort you home?” he held out his hand and Hinata could see a flush just like her's invade the boy’s features.

She hesitated before taking the boy’s hand into her own tugging him lightly. She felt her heart beat like crazy, but she felt happy. The same feelings flooded in her veins that made her head spin on Chouji’s birthday party at that night.

“The party was fun.” Naruto-kun blurted suddenly, his eyes averted, but the lightest grip on Hinata’s fingers encouraged her.

“Yeah,” she chuckled. “ you do know how to dance.” she pointed out.

“I had a great teacher.” the boy retorted, a grin playing on his face, causing Hinata to blush again.

“Thanks.”

“Did something good happen today?” he asked suddenly. They were already half way to the kindergarten.

“Hm?” Hinata asked her eyes snapping up to her soulmate.

Naruto shifted his hold on the grocery bags. “No, nothing I just felt extra happy today, maybe something good happened to you today because nothing really happened to me. Still, I felt happy, So I kind…why are you laughing?” he stopped babbling.

Hinata felt laughter ripple through her. Ino was right, after all, Naruto-kun knew nothing about soulmates beyond legends at all. “I don’t think that’s possible,” she chuckled smiling honestly up the flabbergasted boy. When he frowned Hinata felt guilt sweep over her. “ well, yes.” she smiled. “I was accepted to the student teaching program I choose in the first place.”

To that, the blonde’s face brightened. “I see, that sounds great.”

“Yes, plus ” she continued, now babbling herself. “I heard that soulmates can feel if their mate dies even if they never met,” she said matter of factly.

“Don’t say that.” he gripped down on Hinata’s hand, and the girl stopped.

“Sorry.” she panted a breath later walking beside the boy. Already cursing herself for saying something this sad.  
Still the fact that Naruto-kun seemed to know very little about soulmates, and the marking and their meaning was kind of fascinating. Frightening even. She glanced to her escort up and up again, but both of them remained silent for the longest time before Hinata stopped.

They were close to the Hyuga gate by now and she still wanted to talk with Naruto-kun. This little wasn't enough at all. She was the one who made the atmosphere so thick, so she had to be the one to lift their spirit now.

Just like Naruto-kun did, all and everytime. She let the boy’s hand go and made the boy stop abruptly next to her. She already felt the cold with the hand gone, but she didn’t care.

“Hinata?” Naruto’s voice was filled with confusion.

She exhaled, then inhaled deeply putting her hands to her neck. Looking up at Naruto-kun her lips pursed she started to imitate a fish. Her hands became the gills and her lips pursed, she felt her head turn deep red.

The shocked look on Naruto’s face disappeared a second later, and to his account, he tried his best to choke down the laughter that was bubbling up. His eyes already wet from the withheld emotion.

“What?” she squelched her hands moving restlessly. Following Naruto-kun as he tried to turn around.

That was it, that was the moment the shopping bags hit the ground, and the boy let the rumbling laughter out. It was the first time Hinata heard him laugh like that and she loved the sound of it. So she pushed her luck, leaning forward, invading Naruto’s field of vision again.

“What is it Naruto-kun?” she asked her voice already filled with joy.

The boy on the other hand, just laughed, his tears rolling. When he finally get down from the high of seeing the almost always composed serious girl imitate a fish. He towered over the girl who was still moving her hands, holding her lips together now almost impossible because of the tugging of the smile.

“Ah, you are the best, Hinata!” Naruto said, tipping his head forward their foreheads almost touching. “I am so happy that you are my soulmate…” he said with such honesty that Hinata’s lips finally parted into a small grin.

Her hands were still moving, because she enjoyed it too much. The effect it had on the boy, and yes she was happy too that it was Naruto and not someone else. Because she loved him.

“Hinata,”

“Yes?” she squelched again. Her fingers moving like little polyp tentacles on the side of her neck

“Can I kiss you?” his eyes were now locked with her’s and he leaned in a bit.

Hinata froze on the spot, her eyes widening. Her hands slowly lowered from her neck. The shock from the question almost made her mind stop altogether. For a second it could have really happened. She felt her hands hit her sides as they dropped from her face.

She still watched Naruto-kun who was eagerly waiting for her answer. How long was she now standing there in silence, minutes, hours? Her eyes fluttered because seemingly she even forgot to blink.

She loved Naruto-kun so much, it hurt. Her heart never beat this fast before, yet she didn’t feel the telltale signs of fainting. Just like she didn’t feel the blood rush to her face. Nor the heat creeping up her neck. No, rather a cold shiver running down her arm, knotting over her new mark.

They were soulmates. She was his soulmate. She loved him, she loved him so much it hurt.

“You…” she choked on her own words. “You can’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.: Sorry for being late!! Hope you like this chapter, even if it's a bit shorter than normally.  
> Don't hate me, I'll surprise you next time I swear!!


	12. Clear

"Make your vision so clear that your fears become irrelevant."

**[Clear]**

"Can I kiss you?" he leaned forward, his heart beating so hard he was sure that the girl could actually hear every beat behind his ribcage. What was with him today, taking the soft hands than babbling on and now this?

He knew what was going on, of course, Hinata was the best. Just like he said before. He was so lucky that they were soulmates. She was so cute and brave, and. He stopped his blood freezing. She was so silent now.

Her eyes locked with his, those doe eyes wide in surprise, and her face. It was white as a sheet. The air he was inhaling felt dry against his lips. Where did this question even come from? He felt his stomach tremble anticipating and waiting for the answer. He watched her eyes flutter before her lips slowly parted almost choking.

"You…You can't."

Time stopped. Naruto felt it literally stop around him, rendering him to a mess on the sidewalk. His fingers twitched, flexing and unrolling again and again as he straightened up. His spine rigid just like when he first stepped on enemy ground, his heart was beating even faster than before. If that was even possible.

"Oh.." he coughed, making the girl jump a bit. "I am sorry…" his gaze searched for the left bags on the street.

"No, it's…" Hinata started, and Naruto felt his heart sink at the tone she spoke. "I am…" she fidgeted with the hem of the sleeve of her blouse. "Good night Naruto-kun." she finally spluttered before practically running for the gate.

Leaving him back alone on the street. He grabbed the bags and watched the gate close behind his soulmate. He stood there watching the gate for a long time before he decided to turn around and head back.

It was his fault. He was the one who asked that, without considering Hinata's feelings. Where did that question even come from? He blamed his dreams and his daydreams from the dance. It was too tempting the girl's lips, her cute little face. The way she tried her best to lighten his mood. She was so adorable he couldn't stand it.

He crouched just before the little wooden gate already tearing his hair in his confusion. But they were soulmates, and he liked her, even thought it was rude to ask something like this. Wouldn't the other party just smile or something, but that honest answer. _'You can't.'_ it was a critical hit.

Why can't he? Was that so bad? Was he so repulsive? So dumb? Did she not like him anymore? He stopped. No, Hinata loved him. Didn't she? She confessed, right? That happened, that actually happened right?

He felt his head spin, his veins pop. Was that anger? He literally kicked the weak wooden gate in, stomping over the front garden. He opened the door with too much force stirring the inmates.

"Naruto?!" Iruka padded forward from the kitchen his hands buried in a washcloth. "What are you doing?" he asked watching his adoptive son kick off his shoes.

Sakura was the next to show up, her brows knitted, as Naruto grumbled tossing the bag to the girl. She caught it with ease yet she was shocked by the fact that her friend was angry over seemingly nothing.

"What happened?" Iruka and she asked in sync both letting what they had in their hands fall.

The boy just glanced at them, showing an apologetic face before scurrying to the first floor to his room. Sakura gazed after him before turning to Iruka shrugging.

**I**

He lay awake on his bed while listening to the sounds of the night. Iruka-sensei even came before telling about dinner, which he refused. That night he tossed and turned before he had enough and got up in the middle of the night.

He stormed down the stairs opening the front gate soundlessly. He laced up his shoes in the garden before he rocket started down the road. His legs carried him fast, and he felt alive, his body finally occupied his mind started to calm down.

_'You can't.'_

His mind whirled, and before he knew it he was drenched. A heaving mess before the complex where Sakura and Ino lived. He huffed running up the stairs, taking two steps at once. He should have called. He knocked lightly at first.

When no one answered he knocked a bit harder his heart racing. Finally, he heard shuffling from inside and the lock clicked. A furious Ino stood in the doorway, her night robe hung from her shoulder and her hair was a mess.

"What do you want?" she snarled, opening the door just a crack, fumbling with something. "It's two in the morning."

"I know I need your help!" he explained hurriedly, softly pushing the door in so he could finally step inside the flat.

Ino let him in, stepping aside while the boy locked her door, kicking off his shoes. Both of them turned to the noise when Sakura finally showed up, a hunter knife in her hand as she padded forward a bit wonky.

"You open the door with that?" Naruto asked already stepping back.

"Only when someone bangs on my door at the middle of the night…" she yawned, putting the weapon down the coffee table. "What is it?" she slumped down to the couch as graceful as a rhino.

"I was just about to ask that too…" Ino pointed at their visitor before sauntering over to the kitchen and opening the fridge. "Juice or water?"

Her question was unanswered as Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore. "I asked Hinata if I could kiss her and she said I can't." he blurted in one line.

To that Sakura emerged from the shadow of the backrest, her eyes wide in shock. And Naruto could swear he heard something break in the kitchen. The silence was suffocating and he felt a cold run down his spine.

"You what?" Sakura found her voice, now fully awake she almost fell over the backrest as she tried to look at her friend.

"Wait, why?" Ino stopped Sakura before the pink haired girl would turn into a hurricane. The host asked, rounding the kitchen counter and walking over the couch, acting as a barrier between Sakura and Naruto.

"I…" Naruto scratched the back of his neck. "…she was just so cute…and"

"And?" Ino urged, disregarding the yelp that came from Sakura's direction.

"She is my soulmate and she confessed to me, and I though she was cu-"

"So what?" ino crossed her hands over her chest.

Naruto looked at the blonde flabbergasted, was he not clear enough. "She is my soulmate."

"So what?" Ino repeated, already holding out her arm stopping Sakura from saying anything.

Naruto felt puzzled. "I thought that, no I just felt like…" he stopped at the right moment because those cold steely blue eyes drilled into his.

"You actually believed, she would say yes, or it would be okay to kiss her because she loves you." she rearranged his words. "Because you are her soulmate."

Naruto wanted to nod, but he himself felt that something was off about what Ino just repeated.

Seeing the sheer shock in Naruto's eyes Ino leaned against the couch, burying her face into one of her hands. "You are an idiot." she whispered.

"Listen Naruto," Sakura waved him over because the guy was still standing in the foyer. " is this why you were angry?" she asked concerned over the fact that it was serious enough for the boy to run to them in the middle of the night.

The boy didn't say anything but trotted closer to the now sleep deprived girls.

"This is partly my fault too…" Ino sighed slouching down next to the couch, her face still buried in her hands.

Both Naruto and Sakura looked down at the girl now rocking back and forth on the floor. Listening to her grumble and sighing again and again before the boy finally decided to step in.

"What do you mean?" He crouched before the Yamanaka, exchanging confused glances with Sakura.

Ino finally looked up, rolling her head to her shoulder she clicked her tongue once before she started.

"Two days ago, after the party," she leaned back to the couch sparing a glance at Sakura "Hinata stood over."

To that, Sakura nodded and gestured to her best friend to continue.

"So when we got up, I had the chance to talk with her, and well," she ruffled her hair in agony. Trying her best to avoid Naruto's gaze. " so we talked about you." she spat out at last.

Naruto's face, if possible, became even more confused. "About me…" he pointed at himself.

"Naruto what do you know about soulmates?" Sakura cut in before her friend could continue.

"How is that relevant now?" He finally fell back to his bottom, sighing.

"Just tell…" Ino let out a breath, and the knot in the back of her throat seemed to loosen.

The guy, leaned back, using his elbows for the stability as he half lay on the floor. His gaze on the ceiling, which was painted over not so long ago when they were over and Kiba sprayed multiple soft drinks over it. He tried his best to compose what he actually knew about the world's most important thing to some.

His finger tapped on the wooden floor, and the girls waited patiently till he decided to speak up.

"Everyone has a soulmate. They say that their souls were once one and after their death, they were parted." the sounds of the night were blurred by the low buzzing in his ears.

"After that, the souls would search for the other, and when you find your one and only soulmate a final mark of your soul will appear." looking up, he just realized he never painted that one spot in the corner he promised before.

"Your soulmate will understand you without words, could feel your emotions, and even feel when you die." remembering the thing that Hinata told him.

Sakura snorted "Legends, that's all…"

"The marks will appear on greater events in our life's. Sometimes seemingly random. Other times after a love or after a trauma." Ino's voice was, as always when she spoke about soul marks, educational and clear. "Did you know Naruto that your first and last marks are the same as Hinata's?"

"I didn't!" Naruto sprung forward almost jumping to his feet. "That means…"

"Or that, that Sai-kun's and Kakashi-san's first are the same." she cut the boy off before he went overboard. "Naruto there are just that many symbols and marks one can have on them." she held up her hands.

"Seven values," she held up the fingers " fourteen actions," Sakura helped with the four. " twelve artifacts, seven disciplines." she let her legs fall to the ground and she put her hands in her lap "Then there are six symbols that are rare and could not be sorted into any of the above types." She finished, with a smile on her face.

"As much as we would like to believe that we are unique, which to some extent we are, we have the same fears, same grandiose dreams, same disappointments." as she went on she pushed off her night robe now sitting just in her oversized T-shirt between her friends. "Fundamentally we are the same, yet different and it's fascinating. But Naruto."

To his name Naruto's eyebrows jumped a bit and he was slowly getting to what the Yamanaka was talking about.

"Believing that there is just one who is like us, or believing that just because someone is our soulmate they need to love us and we have to love them back is foolish."

Sakura huffed, her upper body leaning over the backrest, hands dangling. "My parents were soulmates, but they had separate partners even after they found out." she smiled, "It took them a lot of time to fall in love."

"Having a soulmate is a really heavy bond." Ino smirked at the boy before her "It is true that experiments show that to some extent you are able to feel the others pain and feelings. Yet, the mortifying thing is that, no matter what you do, the other will understand." now she was playing with her fingers touching and releasing them, she knew that this was something she did when she was trying to connect with someone who was a block head.

"Doesn't mean they agree, but they understand."

"Hinata loves you." Sakura said shocking the others. "She confessed."

Naruto nodded remembering a light blush painting his cheeks.

"I am stepping over boundaries that are really fragile…" Ino started, fidgeting at the mere idea of what she was about to say. "…but you should really look into the legend of 'Moon and Sun'."

"Ino!" Sakura jumped from the couch landing softly next to her best friend, promptly shutting her up.

"I am the Sun…" Naruto mumbled to himself before his voice came back. "…but I don't understand."

The girls turned to his direction slowly, both of them confused.

Naruto pulled up his legs imitating Ino's stance from before. "She loves me, and she is my soulmate, and she is so adorable, so great." he glanced up at the girls. "Why did she refuse?" when Ino was about to pounce him, he held up a hand. "I know now that this soulmate business isn't all fairy tale or a romance roman…" he sighed "…but I really wanted to kiss her, because I think…" he stopped, his eyes widening.

"Because she is your soulmate?" Ino asked laughter in her voice.

"Because she loves you?" Sakura tipped her head to the side, a mischievous smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Because I love her…" he said almost shocked himself. Tossing back and hitting the wooden floor hard. "I loved her for a while now?"

"Good for you!" Ino clapped leaning over the boy, who was now hiding behind his hands.

"You figured out, huh?" Sakura laughed kicking his leg lightly.

"I have to go!" he jumped up, just to hit the floor with his chin winching.

Both girls jumped at him, Ino going for his shoulders while Sakura targeted his legs pulling him back down. He tried to crawl to the door, but with the girls pull he remained on the floor.

"It's three in the morning!" Ino screeched. "It is bad enough that you woke us up, don't you dare to go over there right now…" she stopped. "Ew! You are drenched."

**I**

Hinata washed her face languidly taking every movement seriously as she notoriously patted her cheeks with ice cold water. Her eyes looked bad and the bags under them felt heavy. She examined her expression, she looked bad and tired. It was given, she sighed, last night she couldn't sleep.

That night's happenings played in her head over and over again. Till the moment where she one-handedly shattered everything. Her head tipped forward in defeat, she was so dumb. She scrubbed her skin with the towel using a bit too much force before she nodded to her reflection. It has to be enough.

The brush danced in her hand as she tried her best to untangle the bed hair she accumulated at night. She still had time, for today the only thing she had was an early meeting with Kiba and Shino. The three of them decided earlier that week that they would walk Akamaru together just like back in Highschool when the dog was still a puppy.

She was out the gate before anyone could catch her, even Hanabi was still in deep slumber. She jogged down the street, stopping just for a brief minute before the kindergarten's broken little gate. She glanced up to the first floor where the window was open and she uttered a 'Good Morning' under her breath.

She was sure Naruto-kun would understand her, not just because he was her soulmate but because he was Naruto-kun. The boy she loved. She smiled halting at the intersection when her phone went off.

"Sakura-san?" she smiled into the device.

**I**

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto pleaded kneeling before the pink haired girl.

"Where is the brave boy from yesterday?" she asked her coffee mug snug in her hands as she leaned over the kitchen counter.

"But…" Naruto hesitated, his voice becoming smaller and smaller. "…what if she doesn't love me anymore?"

His face was so serious that Sakura felt guilty for ridiculing him before. "Naruto, listen…" she sighed "…why do you think that's what happened?"

"Be…because why else would she refuse the kiss?"

"I don't know, maybe because she thought that you didn't like her?" Sakura shrugged already fed up with this drama. She had to stay up with the hyperactive blonde all morning and now was the point where she had enough.

"No, no she knew I liked her, she had to, I sent good signals…I guess…" the end of his sentence was barely audible now as he flicked an invisible dirt from the counter.

"You guess…" the girl sighed again, she wished she could just be like Ino who became fed up way faster and went to her room hours earlier.

"I don't know…what if..."

"That's it!" she said storming over her own room and coming back phone in her hand already. "I'll just ask okay!?" her mind was so sluggish that she actually pushed call.

"Sakura-ch-" Naruto screamed silently.

"Sakura-san?" Hinata's voice filled the kitchen and both of them froze. "Good Morning!"

Sakura gulped "Ah, Good Morning, did I wake you?" she put the device down the counter, so both of them could hear the girl on the line.

"Um, no I am waiting for the others then we are going to walk Akamaru." her voice was tired and they could hear a not so well hid yawn.

"Sounds nice…" Sakura smiled, her elbow between Naruto's ribs when the guy tried to snatch the mobile.

"Did something happen?" they could hear her great someone before turning back to them. To Sakura to be exact.

"No, actually," she pushed Naruto back with one hand, the other shielding the phone on the flat surface. " yes, so Naruto called yesterday and said you refused to kiss him, or something."

There, done. She glared at Naruto who slouched down to the floor again, ducking his head under his crossed arms.

"Oh…" Hinata panted "yes. That's true."

"Why? I mean sorry for intruding, but as long as I can remember you loved him didn't you?" it didn't escape her how Naruto flinched by this seemingly new info.

"No that's not the case…" Hinata's voice carried a sad tone, and they heard her move, and maybe a car.

"Did you choose the other guy, Toneri or something?" to that Naruto literally jumped up.

This scenario didn't even occur to him. Toneri was a good a guy, he knew it. Even if he hated himself for realizing it, it was actually a pretty good reason. That guy was with her when she was in danger, he even sacrificed hims-

"NO!" Hinata gasped "No, I love Naruto-kun, still and maybe forever…" her voice was now wavering.

The face of Naruto was a scene by itself. Sakura giggled at the color that invaded the boy's features. Not to mention the silly smile playing on his lips.

"So then why?" the pinkett urged.

For minutes there was silence, and Sakura almost thought that she went too far when Hinata finally spoke up.

"Naruto-kun is kind." she pointed out. "He is really kind, we both know."

"Yeah, but-"

"He is the type that doesn't know the difference between liking someone unconditionally because of a bond or loving someone pure heartedly."

Hinata's voice was dancing on Naruto's nerves and his mouth felt dry, his heart strings tangled as he listened to a conversation that he wasn't supposed to hear.

"He is kind, maybe he just wanted to make me happy, because I'm his soulmate…" the Hyuga's voice was now lower than it normally sounded and Sakura knew this tone.

"Hinata…" she glanced at Naruto, who was staring at the device between them.

"But I decided to wait a bit, confess again." a smile tugged at her voice. "Give him time to realize if he likes me…and then I'll confess again." she chuckled at her own boldness. "I don't want to take advantage of his kindness." she stopped for a moment.

"Ah, Kiba is here, I'll meet you later?" she asked, and they could already hear the Inuzukas voice in the background.

"Of course!" Sakura chirped before saying bye and cutting the line.

"Now," she leaned on her elbow sprawled on the counter "aren't you loved?"

Naruto was blushing to his hairline now, his heart beating with such ferocity he was afraid it would break out. Or if he thought more about what he heard his head would just explode. The repainting would take a lot longer if that really happened. He looked up when Sakura started to usher him out, still grinning madly on the counter.

**I**

Hinata pushed the phone deep into her back pocket and greeted her friends. Both of them looked at her funny when they stopped.

"Were you speaking with Naruto?" Kiba poked her forehead.

Hinata nursed her red skin, where her friend flicked her head. Feigning hurt she puffed up her cheeks. "I did not!" she squeaked.

"Were you talking about Naruto?" Shino added, his smile wider than necessary.

To that Hinata ducked her head crouching down to Akamaru and showered him with love rather than actually answering the question. "Sakura-san called…" she said letting the dog nuzzle her jawline.

She squeaked when the wet and cold nose poked her hot skin.

The boys let it at that, hauling the girl up and walking down the streets while chatting. Their goal was the nearby forest where they used to play hide and seek when they were still young. Hinata chuckled when Akamaru darted after a cat not stopping even when his owner shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I am happy you find it funny…" Kiba glared the pair behind him.

Both shrugged, and watched their friend run after his free-spirited mutt.

"How is the house arrest?" Shino kicked a pebble from the way as they took the corner.

"Well, Father seems a bit calmer, but I still have to tell where I go, with whom I go there and when do I come back." she smiled. Hiding a yawn behind her hand.

"Sounds bad."

"Um-hm, " Hinata shook her head, her hands behind her back, she leaned a bit forward to look over their friend who just tackled his furry companion. "I understand it. I am the daughter of a politician after all." she patted her upper arm just like she was showing off her muscles. "I need to be strong!"

"Hinata you have changed a lot." Shino said, glancing back and stepping to the side a bit.

"How d-" her sentence was cut when someone grabbed her, almost tackling her off her feet.

She yelped as said someone pulled her flush his chest and carried her at a dangerous pace.

"I am taking her a bit!" Naruto hollered grinning madly with his hands full with Hinata as he skidded to the next turn, disappearing behind the high garden wall.

Hinata froze right away when she realized it was Naruto who kidnapped her. "Na…Naruto-kun?!" she stuttered her hands clenching into his Tshirt.

"Hinata put your arms around me!" Naruto shouted not slowing down as she ran down the narrow street.

Instinctively Hinata's hands shot up to circle her soulmate's neck, her face red from the surprise of the sound of Naruto's heart.

"Good," Naruto praised his smile widening a blush decorating his face too. "Now don't let go!" he jumped over the small stone wall separating the street and the playground where they met yesterday.

He remembered this place, it was the same he first met with Sasuke and the others. Literally knocking into a bunch of kids on his way to the kindergarten. He smiled, now that he thought about it, wasn't Hinata in that group?

He slowed his pace, fearing to glance down to the girl snuggled in his embrace. It was bad enough that her arms were draped over his bare neck. Naruto gulped turning around still jogging; if he remembered correctly it was around here.

They left the swings where just yesterday Hinata and Hanabi talked about the future. Hinata clenched her fingers together, careful not to hurt the boy. As she sneaked a peek up she could see the boy's neck and his sharp jawline.

Her mind decided to go on an adventure, and she had to remind herself where she was before she acted on any of her instincts.

"Here we are!" Naruto said crouching down, Hinata still in hand and he bowed forward so Hinata felt his skin touch her cheek.

The girl clenched her eyes together, all this stimulation was bad for her heart, which now took over Naruto's loud noise. Thumping happily in rhythm with the boy's. When she finally opened her eyes she found themselves inside a small patchwork of wooden boards and signs. She had to blink in the darkness to get out the silhouettes of old posters plastered over the tiny space.

"Welcome to the headquarters…" Naruto panted and his warm breath hit Hinata's ear.

She just realized she was still, or rather now sitting in Naruto's lap, her hands still circling her soulmate's neck. As she looked she found the boy gazing at her, and for a second her heart skipped a beat.

In the small space, it was nowhere to run, she couldn't even scamper out of the boy's cross-legged lap now. It was a miracle how the boy even got them into this tiny place. Almost like a box.

Her mind slowly let up, and she remembered this place from her childhood, this was one of the bungalows that the boys made back then. Hiding and closing the girls out. This must have been Naruto's, she smiled just by imagining small Naruto getting all the material over and making it into this.

"Hinata…" he started, his hands enveloping the girl loosely around her waist.

Hinata flinched in his lap and she was ready to let go of the boy, but she stopped when the hands around her tightened.

"Na…Naruto-kun, about yesterday…." she felt her throat clench and her fingers twitch. "I am…I just…"

She was stopped when the boy's forehead lightly butted her own, forcing her to look up. Her lips tightened when she spotted the seriousness in her soulmate's eyes. She felt rather than heard the boy take a deep breath before he clenched his eyes.

Not good. Hinata felt her blood freeze, this face, and those eyes not good. She let go of the boy squirming in his lap trying her best to escape.

"I am so sorry, Naruto-kun I know that y-"

"I love you."

Hinata stilled, her body stopping altogether. Her ears ringing from the words uttered so only she could hear it. The sensation that the boys soft voice sent down her skin made her tremble because of their closeness. She felt her ears heat up first before she dared a glance up.

Her breath hitched when she saw Naruto's helpless and flushed face bowed over her. Her eyes found the clear blue eyes which were now filled with anticipation and softness. For a long moment, they just stared at one another.

"I said, don't let go…" the blonde panted lightly, almost whispering.

For Hinata, on the other hand, it felt like he was shouting, every of his words sending trembles down her skin. And before she knew her hands were already back on the boy's neck, one hand lightly dragging over the delicate skin behind the boy's ears.

To which Naruto's chest rumbled, touching the girl's side. He shifted his arm around the girl, pulling her even closer.

"I love you Hinata…" he repeated, now looking into the girl's doe eyes.

"Mm." the girl nodded shyly her lips curved into a smile before she nuzzled her face into the boy's chest. "I love you Naruto-kun." she could hear Naruto's heart beating and it lulled her, calming her senses.

The boy hugged her back, before leaning back again and looking down his soulmate. Chuckling in happiness. She was so cute, so tiny, and so adorable. It was unbearable. His body felt light against the girl, and in a long time, he felt the need he felt in Iwa again. Now ridiculing himself over how dumb he was believing that it was caused by the bond between them.

In this tiny place, he had to crank his neck to see the girl's angelic face buried in his old Tshirt. Knowing full well that it was a bad idea he leaned forward again, tipping the Hyuga back. So now the girl was held in his hands just like when they danced.

Left to his devices, she looked up at him so timidly, so trusting and he just knew that he was about to wage all that for his own selfish reasons.

"Please kiss me." it left his lips before he could think about again, or how to formulate it better. Even in his daze, he felt, even more, blood rush to his face to his own boldness.

The girl in his hands looked up at him wide-eyed, her lips parting slightly as her face became a shade darker. Her eyes fluttered in embarrassment and for a second she even glanced to the side.

Just when Naruto was about to call it a prank or joke he felt tugging on the back of his neck. A shiver run down his spine as he obediently followed the motion leaning forward. Then in a tantalizingly slow motion, Hinata pulled herself closer to him, closing her eyes sheepishly.

That moment Naruto knew that he was cursed, sentenced for life beside this girl, and then he stopped.

At first, it was a hesitant peck on his lips, and it was beyond anything that he ever thought about kissing. The soft lips of Hinata pushed against his again, for longer this time and his arms tightened around the girl.

He could have already been suffocating the girl for all he knew. What was more important now was the fact that she kissed him. She kissed him, and he felt his skin prickle and melt at the same moment. Kissing back the girl awkwardly, one hand buried in the dark locks that descended on her back.

He didn't break the kiss when those soft lips moved slowly kissing the corner of his lips. Or when he leaned forward catching her rosy trembling lip again, hitting his head on the short ceiling over them. And she chuckled against his lips because of his clumsiness.

It was probing and like an expedition, slowly mapping the other. When he finally let the girl go and looked down at her his heart almost busted at the sight. Of course, he knew that the girl must have been flushed but the sight.

Her pale eyes glazed and even half closed as she looked up at him, even her forehead was flushed, and her chest that was still pressed against him lifted and fell in the same rhythm as his.

He gulped already kicking himself mentally.

"Again?" he leaned in almost pleading, his fingers tangling in the silky hair all over the girl's back.

"Um," Hinata nodded before leaning in again, putting a kiss on the boy's chin her lips slightly open.

"A…again?" Naruto pushed his luck, now smiling when Hinata chuckled in his arms.

Pulling the boy forward, leaving a peck on his smile "Again."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.: Now I hope every one can forgive my last chapter. I just thought it would be in Hinata's character to over think this kind of things. And look in the twelfth chapter we actually get to know something about the soulmates and soulmarks...grandiose. Hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
